Descendants: Marvel War
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: After the heroes and villains unite and everything seems perfect, evil from another realm locked away comes to seek revenge, destruction, and evil upon Auradon. Calling themselves the Marvels, their leader Xanos, son of Thanos, seeks the Infinity Stones for their own goal. Now all the heroes and former villains and parents must band together to stop this threat from being unleashed
1. The Marvels

_Auradon. The Kingdom where heroes and villains are one. What a bunch of nonsense. Villains become good? Ridiculous! Villains are and will always be one thing. Evil! And that will change. Oh yeah! Auradon has no idea what is coming! When the stones are all in my hand, or in my father's gauntlet. When I snap my little fingers, I will alter everything. But this time, villains won't be the only thing that's evil. Yes! I declare...EVERYTHING SHALL BE EVIL!_

* * *

In a land far away, a kingdom stood, and it was called Auradon.

It was once a land where heroes and villains were separated by an island known as the Isle of the Lost.

It was an island where all villains, like Maleficent, Hades, the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, and so many more, were imprisoned for eternity, along with their own children.

But because of a decision made by the son of Belle and Beast, former king and queen of Auradon, Ben, he brought four of the children to Auradon.

Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, and Jay, son of Jafar.

Together they showed villains can change. They defeated Maleficent when she invaded. They stopped Uma, daughter of Ursula, when she tried to take over. And they even stopped one of their own who turned evil. Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, out of jealousy tried to take over Auradon but found redemption from Mal and everyone.

And because of all of that, including Uma's redemption, the heroes took down the barrier over the Isle of the Lost and let every child and villain come to Auradon and have a chance at redemption.

And they all took it.

But what if they weren't the only ones? What if there were other villains, hidden somewhere else, due to being much more dangerous than the ones already there?

The heroes were about to find out that there are others much worse and much more irredeemable than their own.

They were about to be pulled into a war that not even their parents were prepared for.

* * *

It was a nice quiet night in Auradon.

In the bedroom of the king and queen, Mal and Ben rested next to each other, having fallen asleep hugging and kissing one another.

In another room rested Carlos and Jane, and in another rested Evie and Doug.

Everyone was fast asleep. Either here in Auradon, or back on the Isle of the Free, the new name for the Isle of the Lost.

Everyone chose where to stay every day and night.

Amongst many of the places of Auradon was the museum.

A place where all the most famous hero and villain artifacts were kept.

Despite the villains no longer being villains, everything was still safely and heavily guarded.

Guards were roaming the area, despite there being no possible threat currently.

But then suddenly, from in the main hall, something started happening.

Sparks and lightning being appearing out of nowhere in the shape of a swirl.

Guards being pouring in pointing spears at the swirl, as it started to take form, turning into a portal.

It shined bright and blue almost blinding everyone, and then one by one people started pouring out of it.

Boys and girls, twelve in total, all the same age as ones like Mal, Ben and more.

All of them dressed in crazy and cool clothes and styles.

* * *

The guards all just stared at them as the portal behind them disappeared and they all looked around, shocked and surprised.

The boy in the middle of everyone, obviously making a stance that made him look like the leader, stepped forward. He wore golden and jeweled armor and a black long leather jacket with jewels on it too. He also had light purple hair.

"It...It worked!" he said. "We did it everyone! This is no doubt Auradon!"

"My father's technology never failed us," said a boy with a green hoodie with several cool designs on it and black leather pants, and a pair of metal gloves. "But this I even feared would've been impossible."

"I guess we should never underestimate the great Doctor Doom, and his son Vincent Doom," said a girl with black spiky punk hair, a cool designed black leather jacket with green lining, the same with her black leather pants, and a shoulder cape.

"Indeed Helen," said Vincent.

"And now it is time to finally not just have our revenge for being locked away," said a girl with flame colored hair, a leather jacket with big shoulder pads and a red circular design on her belt, along with dark purple pants. "It's time, to restore evil to everything."

She gave a look that looked so demonic. And her hair just looked like it was on fire, as if only her head was there, not even connected to a neck.

"Yeah Dora, put first ve might vant to deal vith zeze fery pad beople bointing sbears at us," said a girl who spoke with a german accent, and had bright red hair, a very exotic and complete leather dress and gloves, and a skull tattoo on her forehead.

Everyone stared at the guards pointing spears at them.

"Good point Joan," said Dora. "Or I meant, Skull Jr."

"Who are you people!?" a guard demanded. "If it's evil you seek to spread, surrender now and come peacefully."

"God you know how many tv shows and comic books I read that involve people saying that?" said a boy with red and black swirl patterned tuxedo, almost looked like webs. "And they always end up like this."

The boy held out his hand, and suddenly it transformed into a giant blade that he thrust out and impaled a couple of guards.

The guards went in a crazed frantic, having realized that what the boy did wasn't magic.

"Nice one Connor," said a buff man wearing a white tuxedo and purple vest and was bald.

"I never fail Wilford," said Connor.

"Everyone take care of these insignificant specks," said the leader boy. "I'll get what I came here for."

"Yes my lord," everyone said.

The boy walked off just as more guards came pouring in. The kids immediately engaged in the fight, which mostly ended up with the guards losing horribly.

A boy named Oliver who wore green clothes with black shoulder armor and black boots, and had silly goggles, presented gauntlets on his arms which extended two long tentacle claws that threw guards all around.

Guards were surrounding a boy named Kai wearing green and purple 40th century clothing, with a bit of current century designs. He smiled and held out his hand, and a portal appeared which spawned a laser gun which he blasted at all of them, disintegrating them all.

A girl named Terra who wore black hooded clothes similar to Robin Hood, which had black armored shoulder pads and different areas and also had a skull mask that only covered her eyes worked like an acrobat and assassin, slicing soldiers with her sword and firing arrows upon them too.

A girl with red exotic clothes and a metal tiara, named Erica controlled various metal objects that killed and beat guards, while an African American boy with armored clothes that were exotic too, named Earl, fought with brave warrior and soldier style, using spears mostly.

The guards stood no chance against any of them.

Wilford beat them to pulps, Connor slashed and threw, Vincent blasted lightning, Dora blasted fire and darkness, Joan fired from her Mauser laser gun, and Helen threw her hand and blades appeared out of nowhere and stabbed guards.

Those children held their own against everyone.

* * *

The leader boy reached an area that led to a complete dead end.

"Hiding right in front of everyone's eyes," he said. "Magically hidden. Why would they even hide it in the first place?"

He took out a device which shot laser lights at the wall, and by magic a display case appeared.

It's astonishing that no one ever knew that this was here.

The display case held a golden gauntlet, much too big for the boy's hand. It also had empty openings on all the knuckles and the middle.

The boy broke the glass and took it, and slowly put it on his hand.

Despite its size, it fit perfectly and stayed on. He moved his fingers all around to make sure. He smiled, as if he suddenly felt like a god with it.

"My father's gauntlet," he said. "Now all I need is the stones. But believe me. That shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

The boy made it back to the main hall.

The kids were all waiting, having been victorious. The walls were covered in blood and the ground was filled with dead bodies.

Only one guard remained alive, cowering in fear on the ground.

The boy stood over him and looked down.

"Give this message to all," he said. "I am Xanos, the son of Thanos, the mad titan. You may call us, The Marvels. And we are hear for our revenge, and for evil. If they not wish for Auradon to be destroyed, they must give up the stones. They have been warned."

Xanos stared at Dora who nodded and snap her fingers, and everyone disappeared in a portal.

The guard was just left shitting in his pants as blood and bodies littered everywhere.

"Help...us," he cried.

* * *

**Alright here's the deal. First off, I JUST SAW DESCENDANTS 3 AND LOVED IT! Loved it so much that I felt I had to make a new Descendants fanfiction. And secondly, this fanfiction can only exist because of Marvel and Disney's collaboration. **

**But here it is. Taking place after Descendants 3, and now with marvel villains and characters. This will be a two part story. I just hope I don't get bored or lose interest in the story and delete it. But if I do, that's why so head's up.**

**Anyway for any marvel fans, since we already know Xanos and Vincent's parents, try to guess all the other parents. I didn't put last names to make it too obvious, but guess anyway. Stay tuned for more!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Meant to be Forgotten

The sun shined brightly into the room as the curtains magically opened.

She could hear the songs of birds singing happily.

Mal, Queen of Auradon and the Isle of the Free, opened her eyes and yawned loudly.

She sat up and looked around her and Ben's room.

"Ah..." she sighed. "It feels like another beautiful day."

"What makes you say that?" said the boy sleeping next to her.

She looked down and smiled at Ben, King of Auradon, and her husband.

She leaned down and kissed his soft lips.

"I just have the feeling in my soul," said Mal. "I feel like it's going to be a beautiful day."

Ben smiled and they were about to kiss again, when suddenly the doors burst open startling them.

Mal looked up and saw Uma, daughter of Ursula and her good friend, along with Uma's sister Layla, and Desmond and Hadie, the sons of Hades and her two brothers.

They all had fearful looks on their faces.

"I don't like those looks," Mal said. "What is it."

"Bad Mal," said Uma. "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"Horrible!" Layla burst out.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked sitting up.

"There was a break in and a slaughter at the museum last night!" Hadie yelled out.

"Wait what!?" gasped Mal jumping out of bed.

"Only one guard was left alive, and an artifact was stolen!" Desmond stated.

"What artifact?" asked Ben.

"Well that's the hard part to explain," said Uma. "You're going need to have all your parents explain that."

"All of our parents," said Desmond. "So hurry up. Everyone else is heading to the museum."

The four then disappeared out the door and Mal and Ben looked at one another.

"So much for my good feelings," sighed Mal.

"We don't have a moment to lose," said Ben. "Let's go!"

* * *

Soon after they were dressed, they headed towards the museum.

Already there waiting for them was Evie, Carlos, and Jay, as well as many others like Celia, Freddie, and Felicia Facilier along with Dr. Facilier himself, Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen, Beast and Belle, Fairy Godmother and her daughter Jane, Doug, Chad Charming, Audrey, Lonnie, Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, Desmond, Hadie, Layla, Ursula, and so many other VKs, villains, and heroes' children.

Everyone did bow as Mal and Ben approached. They then grouped with the main group, involving themselves, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Uma, Maleficent, Hades, Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother. Everyone else was ordered to wait outside.

And for good reason once they finally went in. They were horrified to see what was there.

The grounds and walls were still littered with blood and bits of flesh. Maids were busy cleaning blood, but so much still remained.

"I'm going to bed sick..." Carlos gagged.

"Whoever did this...is a monster!" gasped Uma.

"Not even I could've ever been capable of doing something like this," gasped Maleficent.

"I collect souls, but I never take them and cause this much carnage," said Hades.

"I demand to know who was responsible for this!" Fairy Godmother ordered.

"And we must know what artifact was stolen!" said Beast.

"Well that's the thing," said a worker who entered the room. "It was the artifact known as, What Must Never Be Spoken of And Only Forgotten."

Fairy Godmother gasped.

"You...don't mean..." she stammered.

The worker showed a picture that everyone looked at. It was the gauntlet.

Maleficent and Hades gasped.

"THE INFINITY GAUNTLET!?" they screamed.

"Infinity Gauntlet?" Ben asked. "I never heard of such a thing."

"Yeah there's never been such an artifact in this museum or ever mentioned in Auradon history," said Mal.

"That's because it was kept hidden in plain sight and made to be forgotten," said Fairy Godmother. "Just like the man, or thing, who once wielded it."

"You guys are hiding something aren't you?" Jay asked.

The adults sighed.

"Something that was meant to be hidden," said Maleficent. "But I need to know one thing."

She turned to the worker.

"How many children did the guard say were there?" she asked.

"Twelve," he said.

"Oh god," said Hades.

"And did their leader mention a father?" Maleficent asked timidly.

The worker nodded, and Hades gasped even louder.

"And his name?" Maleficent asked. "Both child and father."

The worker sighed heavily.

"Xanos...and Thanos," he said.

* * *

Hades gasped, and then fainted on the ground while Maleficent just fell to the ground in fear, leaning against the wall.

"They found a way back!" she gasped. "Their children are here!"

"Mother!" Mal gasped helping her mother to her feet. "What is going on!? Who is this Thanos?"

"A villain like us," said Hades who had quickly recovered. "He belonged to a huge group of villain and heroes that were a counterpart to all of us, hero and villain alike."

"They called their kingdom, Marvel," said Maleficent. "And long ago when Auradon was being created, Marvel was banished and exiled as it did not coexist with Auradon as they wanted it to."

"The Infinity Gauntlet was the weapon Thanos, the most powerful villain in Marvel, called him the Mad Titan, wielded," said Fairy Godmother. "A powerful gauntlet that was meant for one purpose."

"To contain and wield the power of six powerful stones that made up the very universe," said Hades. "They were called the Infinity Stones."

"Infinity Stones?" asked Evie. "Sounds powerful and cool."

"Each stone wields a certain aspect of life and the universe," said Maleficent. "That includes Reality, Power, Time, Space, the Mind, and the Soul."

"So your saying whoever has these stones could easily alter reality, time travel, control minds and so on?" asked Uma.

"Even worse," said Fairy Godmother. "Thanos wanted to use all stones for a single purpose. By combining all of them together, he could do anything with the snap of his fingers."

"He wanted to originally bring balance to the world by erasing half of humanity," said Hades. "But then his plans started to change constantly. Especially after his son was born."

"Xanos?" asked Mal.

Maleficent nodded.

"We were in cahoots with the Marvel villains numerous times, until they were banished to a hidden realm, heroes and villains," she said.

"And to prevent them from returning we kept the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones here in Auradon," said Fairy Godmother.

"One hidden in plain sight," said Beast. "Meaning invisible."

"And stones were given to different six of the various kingdoms to hide away and forget," said Belle.

"The stones are in different kingdoms?" asked Ben. "Here? In Auradon? For all these years?"

The adults nodded.

"But now it appears their children have found a way to return to Auradon," said Carlos. "Twelve of the villains' children are here somewhere in Auradon."

"And the son of the worst of them has his father's own ultimate weapon," said Evie.

"Who are the other children?" asked Uma. "Did the guard get names? Maybe Maleficent and Hades can identify their parents."

* * *

The worker pulled out a piece of paper from the guard with all names he wrote down.

"Xanos," he started with. "Then Vincent Doom, Helen, Dora, Joan/Skull Jr., Connor, Wilford, Oliver, Kai, Terra, Erica, and Earl."

Maleficent and Hades gasped over them.

"The worst of the worst," Hades said.

"Who are they each?" asked Mal. "We already know who Xanos is."

"Vincent Doom," said Maleficent. "Son of Victor Von Doom, or Doctor Doom. A mad tyrant with powerful lightning and superhuman powers."

"Helen, daughter of Hela," said Hades. "The Norse Goddess of Death."

"Dora, holy shit," said Maleficent. "Daughter of Dormammu. A powerful and evil demon from another dimension."

"Joan Schmidt, or Skull Jr., daughter of Johann Schmidt, aka, the Red Skull," said Hades. "A Nazi terrorist war general with advanced weaponry and literally, a red skull for a head.

"Connor Kassidy, son of Cletus Kassidy, or Carnage," said Maleficent. "A serial killer infected with an alien substance that gives him alien spider like abilities.

"Wilford Fisk, son of Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin," said Hades. "An immensely buff and strong, and feared underworld mob boss."

"Oliver Octavius, son of Otto Octavius, aka Doctor Octopus," said Maleficent. "A mad scientist who created tech that gave him giant tentacle claws.

"Kai, son of Kang the Conqueror," said Hades. "A dictator from the multiverse with advanced time travel and dimensional portal tech and powers."

"Erica Lehnsherr, daughter of Eric Lehnsherr, or Magneto," said Maleficent. "A mutant who can manipulate anything metal like magnets."

"Terra Masters, daughter of Tony Masters, aka Taskmaster," said Hades. "A hyper assassin that's practically unbeatable."

"And finally Earl Killmonger," said Maleficent. "Son of Erik Killmonger. A ruthless warrior from an ancient land built for one purpose. Killing."

All the children were overwhelmed by all this.

"They're all supervillain children," said Carlos.

"And now they're here," said Jay.

"But what do they want?" asked Ben.

"The guard wrote that in the notes too," said Maleficent taking them from the worker. "Revenge. And, to bring balance to the world. By making everything evil."

"They must be out there searching for the Infinity Stones!" Hades said. "Only by collecting them all and making the snap can they achieve any wish they desire."

"Then we must find them!" said Mal. "Let's get back to the castle. We have kingdoms to figure out where they're hidden."

Everyone nodded and headed for the entrance.

They had to figure out where the stones were before the Marvels found them all.

* * *

**Okay a heads up. I will be using throughout the story my own OC VKs from my previous stories. Just thought I should let you all know.**

**Now we know who the parents of the Marvels are. Where are the stones located? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your Favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. They Have Two

Things were already going from bad to worse when everyone returned to the castle.

They entered the throne room, and found themselves facing people who looked like they just fought in the war.

It was Arthur, king of Camelot, Merlin the famous wizard, and also Madam Mim and her grandaughter, Mad Maddy, one of Mal's once enemies but now friend.

They were injured and covered in dirt and blood.

"You're majesties!" Arthur gasped. "Everyone! Thank god!"

"Holy shit," said Hadie. "What happened to you guys!?"

They were shocked that even Merlin was injured. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the land.

"About two hours ago Camelot was attacked," said Merlin. "By twelve enemies we couldn't defeat."

"They're called the Marvels," Fairy Godmother said. "Merlin. They're the children of Thanos and those others."

Merlin gasped.

"Oh, dear god," he said. "Bested by the banished."

"Why did they attack Camelot?" Mal asked.

"They were after a stone that I had no idea was hidden in Camelot," said Arthur. "A blue glowing stone."

"The Space Stone!" gasped Maleficent. "One of the Infinity Stones!"

"The Space Stone was hidden Camelot?" Jay asked.

"Yes," said Merlin. "I hid it there. Then I forgot about it. Then they found it."

"How did they know the stone was in Camelot?" asked Ben.

"And how were you even bested Merlin?" asked Chad. "You're freaking Merlin!"

"But I stood no chance against the daughter of Dormammu," said Merlin. "Her magic is nothing like any we possess."

"And for the location of the stone," said Hades. "I bet it was Joan."

"Red Skull's daughter?" asked Carlos.

"Her father researched the Space Stone before it became the Space Stone," said Hades. "It was originally a device called the Tesseract. She must've used her father's research to make a device to track it."

"So they already have one Infinity Stone?" asked Layla.

"I'm afraid so," said Jafar. "With the Space Stone they can control space and open up portals to allow them to travel anywhere."

"Meaning they could easily go where all the other stones are," said Cruella.

"Well how are we going to find them before they get another stone!?" yelled the Evil Queen.

"Well I don't know if this helps," said Maddy. "But the girl wearing black and green mentioned something about knowing where the stone called the Reality Stone was."

"Of course," said Maleficent. "The Reality Stone was originally the Aether. It came from Asgard. Of course it would be connected to Helen."

"But they didn't say where they were going?" Audrey asked.

"Not even a hint?" Doug added.

"Nothing," said Madam Mim. "Helen just snapped and said she could sense where it was, and then the gauntlet kid who called himself Xanos used the stone to make a portal and vanished."

"So they could literally be anywhere in this entire kingdom," said Desmond. "We're screwed!"

* * *

Suddenly, Uma yelped out loud as if she was in pain.

She fell back a few steps, and Harry and Gil caught her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I...I don't know," Uma said. "But it almost felt like I heard a small voice screaming out to me."

"A small voice?" Gil asked.

Suddenly, Uma yelped again, obviously hearing it.

"I hear it!" Uma said. "But where is it coming from?"

Suddenly, Uma looked over and saw a vase with flowers and water. It was constantly rippling and Uma yelped every time it did.

"The water!" she gasped. "It's yelling to me!"

"Excuse me?" Beast asked.

"Sea people can communicate with water," said Mal. "Someone must be contacting Uma."

Uma ran over to the vase and pulled out the flowers. She listened carefully. And then a voice clearly screamed, "HELP!"

"Help!?" Uma yelled. "It's coming from Atlantica!"

"Atlantica?" asked Belle. "Are you s..."

Before Belle could even finish, Uma dashed out towards the balcony while everyone followed her. Then without hesitation, she dove right off into the sea below, disappearing underwater.

Everyone just stood there and stared, shocked and puzzled.

"And I wasn't invited?" Layla asked.

* * *

Uma had grown her octopus tentacles back as she swam with breakneck speed to the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, where Ariel once lived and where her daughters lived part-time, and where King Triton ruled.

As she saw it in view, she could see a horrific sight.

Despite being underwater, smoke rose from destroyed parts of the castle.

Merpeople lay injured on the ground and others were either helping them by tending to them or cowering in fear, while soldiers lay dead with their blood floating in the water. Uma gagged over that.

She swam through the destroyed hallways until she saw the throne room ahead.

More dead soldiers were in her path. She could hardly believe the carnage around her.

Finally, she made it into the throne room, but hid immediately.

She looked up and she could see them.

Twelve kids who didn't belong underwater, but were enveloped in blue energy to allow them to be underwater.

The energy had to be from the Space Stone. Which meant they were the Marvels.

She could see Ariel's sisters and her two daughters, Melody and Aria, being protected by them.

And in front of the Marvels, lying injured on the ground but still holding his glowing trident, was King Triton.

"Villainous Scum!" Triton yelled. "Get out of my kingdom and leave my family alone!"

He blasted a beam from his trident, but Xanos used the stone to open a portal and send the beam elsewhere.

Trident growled while the kids laughed.

"Make him cooperative Doom," said Xanos.

Vincent smiled and held out his hands and blasted lightning all over Triton. He yelled out in pain while smoke rose from his body.

The kids laughed and the sisters hid Melody and Aria's eyes.

"Mmmmm," said Connor. "I can smell the fish sticks already."

Vincent stopped electrocuting Triton. He raised his trident to fire again, but Wilford grabbed his trident and threw Triton who still held it on the ground repeatedly.

Triton started to sit up, but then Helen made black glass spikes shoot out of the ground and appear over him, slowly getting closer.

"Give us...the Reality Stone," she said. "Or we turn you into a fish kabab."

"Make sure it's fried!" Connor laughed.

"I will die before I give you wretched urchins that stone!" Triton exclaimed.

"Then it looks like Merman is on the menu today!" Dora exclaimed.

Helen held up her hand to impale Triton. Uma, who had been too afraid for some reason to hop in, was about to do something, but then Aria came over and in front of Triton.

"Please don't hurt Grandpa!" she cried. "I know where the stone is! He showed me! I'll give it!"

"Aria get away!" Triton ordered. "Don't worry about me!"

"Silence sharkbait," said Xanos.

He bent down to Aria and smiled at her.

"Bring me the stone right now please," he said.

Aria nodded and ran off. Before any of the sisters, or Uma, could do something, Xanos used the Space stone to make an inpenatrable barrier.

"No interference," he said.

* * *

A minute later, Aria returned. And she had a red glowing gem in her hand.

The Reality Stone.

Xanos patted her on the head, took the stone, and ordered her to go back to her aunts which she did.

The Marvels laughed out loud as Xanos put the Reality Stone in the gauntlet. A wave of energy poured through him as both stones glowed.

"Vu now vield tvo schtones," said Joan. "Reality und Sbace. Vith zem ve can now find all of zee others und eazily get zere."

"Reality is now yours to bend," said Terra. "Now let's find the locations."

Xanos smiled and then held up the gauntlet.

He closed his fist and the Reality Stone glowed. Suddenly from out of nowhere a giant map appeared.

Uma looked closely. She saw four pictures appear. She realized it was a map of Auradon and the pictures were showing kingdoms.

She could make out all four. China, Neverland, Agrabah, and the Underworld.

"The Power Stone is in China," said Xanos. "The Mind Stone is in Agrabah. The Time Stone is in Neverland."

"That makes sense," joked Erica. "As does the Soul Stone's location."

"The Underworld," said Xanos.

"Hey wait!" Oliver said. "Look at China!"

Everyone, including Uma, looked. Xanos enlarged the picture.

It showed a huge purple barrier being magically formed all around the kingdom.

"That power!" gasped Kai. "It's the Power Stone!"

"They're using it to power a massive energy shield," said Dora. "One I don't think I can penetrate."

"None of us can," said Xanos. "And these two stones aren't enough to match the ultimate power of the Power Stone."

"Mulan must have heard about the attack on Camelot and what we took," said Earl. "What do we do boss?"

"I'm going to need more power to not only get the Power Stone, but the Soul Stone too," said Xanos. "Bring me the Time and Mind Stone. In the meantime I will use the Reality Stone to create and conjure an army to fight China."

"Yes my lord," everyone said as they bowed.

Xanos opened up three portals. Five of each of the Marvels went into the two on the sides, heading either for Agrabah or Neverland. He went through the middle.

* * *

Once they were all gone all the mermaids came to Tritons aid. Uma had no time to say hello. And she was still ashamed at herself that she was too scared to have stopped them from getting the Reality Stone.

She could've swiped it, but she was afraid of them.

She snuck out of Atlantica and swam back to Auradon.

She lifted herself out of the water on a pillar of water back to the balcony she jumped off of, where everyone was still waiting for her.

"They have two!" she exclaimed. "They have two stones, and they know where the others are!"

* * *

**Oh dear. They already have two stones. Will the heroes be able to stop them from getting any more? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Split Up

Uma had explained everything that happened. She was terrified the entire time as she spoke. She had seen the Marvels' power and evil up close but didn't do anything to stop them from getting the stone.

Hades was berating her for not stopping them, which caused Maleficent to discipline him, while everyone especially Mal and Layla comforted her.

"It's not your fault," said Mal. "It was theirs. And theirs only."

"They will literally do whatever it takes to get those stones," said Uma. "They slaughtered so many merpeople and were close to killing King Triton. They would've done it if Aria didn't stop them."

"But if Aria didn't do anything, would you have?" asked Chad.

"I don't know," sobbed Uma. "I didn't want to end up being their fried calamari lunch! I was so terrified!"

"It's okay," said Layla hugging her sister. "You're safe."

"But Auradon isn't," said Fairy Godmother. "Uma is right. The Marvels will do whatever it takes to get those stones. They'll slaughter an entire village to get what they want."

"Xanos got that from his father," said Jafar. "Thanos was always willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He slaughtered so many across the unvierse and kingdoms."

"Then we need to stop sitting around!" Carlos said standing up. "Those kids are already heading for Agrabah and Neverland! We have to stop them!"

"Carlos is right," said Ben. "If we can get our hands on just one stone at least, we have a chance at possibly finding a way to destroy it and stopping them from achieving their plans."

"We can't destroy an Infinity Stone!" Maleficent said. "That would take extensive amounts of pure power! More than I could ever use!"

"Same with me," said Hades. "I may be a god, but not even I have enough strength to destroy an Infinity Stone."

"Well what about Fairy Godmother's wand?" asked Evie. "That thing is more powerful than Maleficent and Hades combined."

Fairy Godmother stared at her magic wand in her hand.

"I think with the proper magic, I could have enough to destroy a stone," she said.

"But we need to get one first!" said Audrey. "And those kids are already slaughtering innocents."

"Then we split up," said Mal. "The five of us will go to Agrabah!"

She grouped up with Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"I'll take my sister, my crew, and your brothers to Neverland," Uma said. "Harry knows that land more than anyone here."

"Coont oan me," said Harry waving his hook. "Those kids ain't gettin' anither staine."

Fairy Godmother nodded and opened up two portals. Both sides went into their own.

"Good luck kids," said Fairy Godmother.

"Please bring back a stone," Hades begged. "Please, please, please do not fail us!"

"Quit your begging godman," said Maleficent. "You sound like a child."

"Don't talk to me like we're married again," said Hades.

"We were never married in the first place!" Maleficent argued.

Everyone sighed.

"Now we have another problem," joked Jane.

* * *

**They're off to get the stones. Will they succeed? FYI in chapter 2 I forgot to put one of the Marvels in. Kai is the son of Kang the Conqueror. Just letting you know. Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE DEARIES!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Assault on Agrabah

Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos, and Jay landed in the middle of chaos and a warzone.

When the touched down in Agrabah, they almost were hit by a giant spike made of black and green glass.

"I'm assuming those colors means it belongs to Helen," said Mal.

"Come on!" said Jay. "We need to find Aladdin!"

Everyone nodded and ran off.

They came into a clearing and saw chaos yet again.

People were running around in fear. They were all trying to avoid getting hit by magic and attacks thrown by the villains in the distance.

"Looks like we did make it just in time," said Evie.

Suddenly from up above two clouds of magic appeared, and then out popped Genie and her daughter Jordan.

"Get ready for a home run!" Genie yelled charging up an energy ball.

"You said it daddy!" Jordan said doing the same thing.

They both threw their arms back and threw the balls. They exploded in the distance.

"Jordan!" Mal yelled.

Jordan looked down and saw the gang. She flew down while Genie headed off to join the army.

"Guys!" she said. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"These kids are not from this kingdom," said Carlos. "They want a stone hidden here in Agrabah called an Infinity Stone."

"Infinity Stone?" Jordan asked. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"They must've never told you then," said Jay. "We need to see Aladdin immediately!"

"He's at the palace," said Jordan. "He's trying to round up enough soldiers, but these kids are too powerful."

Suddenly, they could hear screaming in the distance. They looked and saw explosions which involved soldiers yelling and dying. And then from in the distance, they saw soldiers getting thrown in the air like cartoon characters.

Then they heard a deep roar, and suddenly something came crashing through a wall of a house next to everyone.

From out of the dust emerged Wilford. He had used his brute strength to charge through everyone like a rhino.

"Home run my ass," he said. I just got numerous strikes and didn't even rip my suit."

"That was impressive indeed," said a voice.

Oliver came from the top of another house, using his arm tentacles to lift him in the air.

"I bet I can throw them farther than you can however," he said.

"Can not!" yelled Wilford.

"Can to!" yelled Oliver.

"Can not!" yelled Wilford.

"Can to!" yelled Oliver.

"Can not!" yelled Wilford.

"Can to!" yelled Oliver.

"Hey idiots!" Jay suddenly yelled.

Wilford and Oliver looked over and suddenly saw the heroes for the first time.

"You're trashing the wrong kingdom," said Jay. "So you better leave now."

"I don't believe it," said Wilford. "The sons and daughters of Maleficent, Hades, Cruella de Vil, Jafar, and the Evil Queen!"

"My god they look just like their parents," said Oliver. "Well at least now they do. Soon they'll be dead."

"I don't think so," said Carlos. "We ain't letting you get another stone."

Wilford cracked his knuckles and stomped towards everyone.

"I'm going to shove dalmatian boy up vizier boys ass, and shove the other half of him that will be sticking out up the king's royal highness heinie!" Wilford said. Oliver laughed.

Carlos made a fighting gesture.

"Come and get it Kingpinhead," he said.

Wilford roared and charged, but Carlos ran towards the wall behind him, ran up it and did a backflip, while Wilford crashed painfully into the wall.

Oliver jumped down and got onto his feet and shot his tentacles right at Ben and Carlos, which lifted them up.

Jay ran over and began doing flying kicks, but Oliver dodged them all backing up repeatedly and ducking.

Wilford recovered, and then charged again, but this time Jay ran towards him and slid right under his legs causing Wilford to crash into Oliver instead, letting go of the boys.

"Mal take the girls and go!" Ben yelled. "Find Aladdin! Save the stone!"

Mal nodded and Jordan lifted her and Evie into the air as they all flew towards the palace.

* * *

When they reached the palace they landed on the balcony and headed in. They found Aladdin with Jasmine and their son, Ali, hiding in fear on his throne.

"Aladdin!" Mal said. "Sorry that we have to see you like this!"

"I'm sorry you have to find me like this," said Aladdin. "But these villains are nothing like anything I've ever seen before!"

"They not from this world," said Evie. "They want an Infinity Stone!"

"Stone?" asked Jasmine. "You mean the Mind Stone?"

"Yes that!" said Mal. "Quick we need it! If we take it back to Auradon we can destroy it and stop these villains."

"Well the thing is..." Aladdin began to say.

But then suddenly a black portal appeared, and out came Dora and Joan.

Mal and Evie faced the girls while Jordan protected Aladdin and his family.

"Finally, we meet," said Dora. "The famous daughter of Maleficent and queen of Auradon."

"Und zee daughder of zee Effil Gueen," said Joan. "Ein bleazure it is. Und bleazure it vill pe to take your liffes if vu don't giffe us zee sdone."

"That's not happening," said Mal. "You should've known we were going to say that."

"Ein fillain alvays has to ask," said Joan, pulling out a laser gun. "Auf Wiedersehen."

She blasted a laser beam but both girls dodged it. Mal took on Dora while Evie fought Joan.

Joan blasted repeatedly but Evie dodged them all, and then she kicked her gun out of her hands. The German girl pulled out a knife and slashed at Evie, getting her coat but not her flesh.

"Don't fuck up the outfit!" Evie screamed. "Don't ever fuck up my style!"

She took a mirror out of her bag and smashed it, picked up a sharp piece of glass from it.

She slashed her blade which clashed with Joan's knife, and they engaged in a knife fight.

Evie thrust her tiny blade but Joan dodged with ease, however Evie dodged her attacks too.

Evie did another slash and this time got Joan's shoulder. But she didn't even cringe or show any pain.

"Mein father taught me not to feel any bain. Arh ! He is ein Nasi terrorist afder all. I feel nothing," said Joan.

"Well feel this!" Evie yelled. She kicked Joan with her high heels right in the stomach.

Joan gasped out, and squealed in pain that time.

"Autsch!" Joan cried before falling on the ground.

Evie brushed her shoulder and kicked dust into Joan's face.

* * *

Mal and Dora blasted magic at each other.

Mal's came in the form of fire while Dora's was black energy.

"Your mother may be a dragon and your father may be a god," said Dora. "But my father is a demon from another dimension! What chance do you have against me?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," said Mal. "I mean after all what kind of a name is Dormammu?"

Dora growled.

"Don't insult my father's name!" she roared.

She made a very realistic demon roar and unleashed shadowy energy from her back that lifted Mal into the air and began to shock her.

But she still held onto her magic.

"What!?" Dora yelled. "That's impossible!"

Mal's eye glowed green and she smiled.

"I'm the daughter of Maleficent and Hades," she said. "What were you the daughter of again?"

She unleashed a pure fiery beam of magic and blasted Dora into the ground.

When she finished, Dora was smoked on the ground like bacon.

"Booyah," she said.

* * *

Mal and Evie were about to celebrate, when suddenly Dora and Joan vanished into thin air.

"What the?" asked Mal.

Suddenly, a portal opened up, and the real Dora, Joan, Wilford, Oliver, and now Kai came out.

"Decoys!" Evie gasped.

"You betcha!" Dora said. "You honestly think I'm that easy to defeat in real life?"

"Or I'm that stupid?" asked Wilford. "Oh don't worry about your boy friends. They're fine."

"And we have what we came for," said Kai.

He held out his hand and showed a yellow glowing gem.

"The Mind Stone!" gasped Mal. "No!"

"Oliver," said Joan. "It was never here. It was hidden in the Cave of Wonders."

Mal turned to Jasmine.

"That's what you were going to tell us," said Mal.

She nodded.

"Zo ve needed to keep vu all distracded py creading cobies of us, zanks to Kai's technology, und schtarted ein var vile ve zolffed zee mystery of zee Caffe of Vonters und kot zee Mind Sdone," said Joan.

"You scumbags!" yelled Mal. "You're not..."

Before she could finish, Kai opened a portal and pulled a gun out. He blasted it, which blasted ice right at Mal freezing her solid.

"No you're not," said Kai. "You're going to sit back and not get in our way any more."

They all laughed as Dora opened another portal and they all disappeared.

Evie and Jordan got straight to work unthawing Mal while she just thought to herself.

"We failed," she sighed. "Now they have three. Please Uma. Don't fail!"

* * *

**Oh no another one! How will they, or will they, stop everyone? How can they? Stay tuned to see, for I have went forward in time a made alternate futures to see all the possible outcomes of this story. I wrote 14,000,605 of them. And they only won 1. LOL. Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW DEARIES!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Symbiote Battle

Uma, Layla, Desmond, Hadie, Harry, and Gil descended into Neverland from the sky, using Hades' chariot.

They could see the chaos happening down below.

Hundreds of Captain Hook's pirate ships were firing at enemies that the heroes couldn't see very well from up above, and all the fairies were fighting too.

"We hae tae fin' mah dad," said Harry.

Desmond and Hadie nodded and cracked the reigns on the skeleton horses who flew off taking them down below.

As they got down, they finally saw the enemy.

Crocodiles.

Hundreds of crocodiles. The Hook family's worst nightmare.

But these weren't ordinary crocodiles. Something was wrong.

They had grown huge, and they were all affected with some kind of virus. They were covered in some black spider webbing looking substance.

"That black stuff," said Uma. "It looks just like the designs on that kid Connor's clothes."

"Carnage's son?" asked Desmond. "So, then these beasts are affected by his Symbiote DNA."

"Look!" Harry pointed with his hook.

Everyone spotted Captain Hook's ship. It was getting taken over by two crocodiles.

"Get us above it!" Uma said.

The brothers got over the ship and then the four jumped off.

Harry and Gil landed down and stabbed one of the crocodiles in the head with their swords, and Layla and Uma got the other.

The crocodiles roared out loud before each kid twisted their blades, and they stopped roaring.

The jumped onto the ship as the dead crocs fell into the ocean.

"Son!" Captain Hook yelled out as he came over and hugged Harry. Harry hugged back, and then down came his youngest sister, Holly Roger "HR" Hook.

"Brother," said HR. "Wish it could be a better time for you to visit."

"Neverland is under attack!" Hook yelled. "Half of the crocodile population has been poisoned by this icky gooey stuff. And nothing seems to kill them!"

"But we just killed two," said Gil.

Suddenly, the two crocodiles came out of the water, completely alive.

Everyone screamed out as they were about to come crashing down onto the ship, but then suddenly Desmond and Hadie swooped down and threw fireballs at them.

They two crocodiles suddenly burst into flames and roared out loudly. The Symbiotes were reacting too. They burst out into flames and burnt up quickly, freeing the crocodiles from their control, shrinking them and allowing them to leave in peace.

"Fire!" gasped Layla. "Fire kills the Symbiotes!"

Everyone nodded and began firing from the cannons cannonballs engulfed in flames.

Every ship did the same and began killing the Symbiotes on the crocodiles.

"HEY!" yelled a voice suddenly. "You can't do that!"

The gang turned and suddenly Connor, Earl, Terra landed right on the ship.

"Those things were apart of me!" growled Connor. "They're like my children!"

"Well then they were ugly," said Gil.

Connor growled, and suddenly as he held out his hand, it transformed into a giant symbiote blade. At the same time Terra pulled out a broadsword.

"Now you're gonna die," said Terra.

"I've been waiting to meet you all, just so I can kill you!" said Earl pulled out a blade and half a spear.

Uma braced herself with Layla, but Harry, HR, Gil stepped forward.

"Gang fin' those other marvels," said Harry. "We'll handle these lackies."

"Count on us captain!" Gil said.

Uma nodded and called down Desmond and Hadie who picked them up just as Harry, HR, and Gil clashed with Connor, Earl, and Terra.

The four looked down at the battle, seeing all the ships fight against the Symbiote Crocodiles. They even caught sight of Harry's other sisters, Calista Jane "CJ" Hook, and Harriet Hook.

Then suddenly, they saw an explosion from in the distance. Coming from Skull Rock.

"That has to be where the Time Stone is!" Uma said. "Full speed ahead!"

Desmond and Hadie nodded and cracked the reins hard, taking them even faster towards the rock.

* * *

They finally reached it and charged inside.

"Dammit," said Desmond. "Once again they were keeping an army at bay while others went for the stone."

"I won't fail this time," said Uma. "But even if I do, this time I won't be a coward!"

"That's the spirit sister!" said Layla.

They came to furthest depths of the cave, and found none other than Peter Pan, along with his son Percy Pan, fighting against Helen and Erica.

Erica magnetically lifted a ton of knives she had brought and directed them in all directions towards the Pans, but they dodged them all, no matter how many times she changed direction.

Helen made glass spikes appear out of the walls but they dodged them too.

"Enough games!" growled Erica lifting herself into the air on a disk made of metal. "I demand you hand over the Time Stone!"

"And I demand you leave Neverland!" Peter Pan yelled. "Take yourselves and your armies and go away!"

"You are such a stubborn child," said Helen. "You think you can keep this game up forever? But everyone forgets, games must have losers."

"Then you're the big fat loser!" yelled Percy Pan, blowing a raspberry.

"You brat," said Helen. "I'm the daughter of the Goddess of Death. And I've been holding back all this time. Now let's see you handle my true power!"

She raised her hands and suddenly the water in the cave turned to green fire and began blasting out towards the Pans.

Now this they had much more trouble dodging, and Erica now had them too distracted to see her knives and blades.

Percy was getting targeted the most, which caused Peter to have to protect him and get damaged.

Helen and Erica combined the fire and blades together and made a bladed fire pillar, which aimed for Percy, but Peter managed to push him out of the way and get hit with an impact that made the heroes gasp, and that would've killed Peter.

But Peter emerged on the ground still alive, but badly hurt.

Helen and Erica walked towards him.

"The only reason you're still alive is because your using the Time Stone in your pocket to reverse half of the damage you took over time, but it can't save forever," said Helen. "Especially not now."

She made glass spikes appear over him again. Uma gasped. It was just like King Triton.

But this time she wasn't going to hide in fear.

"Give us the stone," said Erica.

"Go have a crocodile eat your hands you codfish!" yelled Peter.

"Codfish!?" gasped Erica. "I'm gorgeous! Now you're going to die!"

But before she could do anything, Uma had reached out to Peter Pan's pocket and took the Time Stone.

* * *

Everyone looked over as the heroes appeared.

"I think we'll take this," said Uma.

"You guys!?" gasped Erica. "Oh I've been waiting for this!"

"Hades' boys!" Layla yelled. "Get us the blazes out of here!"

Desmond and Hadie tried to make portals, but they couldn't.

"We can't!" gasped Hadie. "Something is blocking our magic!"

"What!? That's impossible!" said Uma. "You're both part god!"

"True," said Helen. "But I'm part more powerful goddess."

"No running children," said Erica. "You either fight. Or you die."

"Damn," said Uma. "Then we fight!"

"Peter get your son out of here!" Layla yelled. "We have this!"

Peter Pan nodded and took Percy to go fight with the pirates.

The VKs faced the Marvels.

"You're not getting away this time," said Uma. "And you are not getting this stone!"

"Jeez," said Erica. "You sound like you have some personal vendetta with us."

"And this is our first time seeing you," said Helen.

"But it's my second time seeing firsthand the destruction and carnage you bring," growled Uma. "I was there hiding when you destroyed Atlantica and almost killed King Triton. I will not let anyone else suffer like that anymore!"

"You're up against not one, but two half-gods girls!" said Desmond. "Bring it on!"

"Very well," said Helen. "If it's a painful death you desire, we shall oblige."

"Same for you," said Hadie.

"Let's do this," said Layla.

Everyone stood ready to fight.

"I won't fail this time," said Uma.

* * *

**Oh yeah! They're about to fight! And we got to see more characters! Will they win their fight? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Turn Back Time

Hadie and Desmond faced Helen while Uma and Layla went for Erica.

Uma and Layla shot out tentacles right at Erica who dodged them by floating back and forth on her disk.

She levitated all her blades again and began throwing them around. She slashed at their tentacles, making the girls yell out in pain.

"Oh, that is so cheating!" growled Uma.

She swung around again and again but kept missing Erica.

Erica swung her blades hard, and she slashed Uma and Layla's tentacles in half.

The sisters screamed out in pain this time. They ended up falling to the ground almost passing out in pain.

* * *

Hadie and Desmond blasted lava right at Helen but she blocked it with a shield. She then shattered the shield and threw the glass shards right at the boys, but they protected themselves by making a wall of fire.

Hadie blew smoke around Helen, making her unable to see.

Desmond then came in and slugged her across the face before disappearing in the smoke again.

He then came around for another, but after slugging her, she vanished.

Realizing too late that it was a decoy, he found himself suddenly impaled by a glass spike.

Helen laughed out, but Desmond simply broke the spike in half and spat blood on the ground as he pulled out the spike.

"I'm half-god bitch," said Desmond. "It's going to take more to kill me!"

"More what?" asked Helen. "More spikes?"

She laughed out as she formed more glass spikes and hurled them at Desmond.

Desmond and Hadie joined again and formed a black portal, sending them all to another dimension.

Helen scoffed.

"You may think you're all powerful," she said. "But you said yourself. You're half-god. Which means you can only take so much."

Helen held up her hands, and then glass spikes began appearing from everywhere.

Hadie and Desmond didn't have time to stop them all, and got impaled one too many times,

Helen laughed as the brothers stood with numerous spikes sticking out of them everywhere.

"Yeah..." groaned Desmond. "That's going to take years to heal..."

"I've never felt so much pain..." Hadie painfully moaned.

* * *

Erica and Helen stood over the defeated VKs. Especially Uma.

Erica had a blade at Uma's neck and Helen had one right over her brain.

"Last chance," said Helen. "Give us the time stone, or die a horrible death."

"No..." growled Uma gripping the stone in her hand. "I'll die before I give it!"

Uma however did not notice that when she held the stone as she said that, she gripped it hard and made it glow.

Erica and Helen suddenly noticed.

"No wait!" Erica yelled. "Stopppp..."

Uma opened her eyes and saw what she believed was unbelievable.

Everything was going backwards. She could see the fights between everyone, even including herself in reverse. She was a part of it too, and only she could see it.

She soon realized it was the stone. She was using it. She was rewinding time.

She soon found herself exactly right before they were about to start fighting.

Still shocked over what she did, she now realized she had an advantage.

She knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Everyone began their fights again.

When she and Layla faced Erica, Layla shot her tentacles straight up, but Uma made her's go another way.

Erica only saw Layla's tentacles come for her, to which she directed her blades at them, but then suddenly Uma's tentacles came from behind and wrapped around Erica.

Erica gasped as Uma wrapped around her legs, waist, and arms. She was unable to direct her blades properly without the use of her arms.

"Yo! Nice move sis!" said Layla. "What made you decide to go that way?"

"Just thought it would be better to take her by surprise," said Uma. "Now get her!"

Layla shot her tentacles again and smacked Erica across the face back and forth before slamming hard on her head, knocking her out.

Uma and Layla cheered and then Uma saw Desmond and Hadie fighting Helen, and she was about to use the thousand spikes.

"Boys!" Uma yelled. "She's going to unleash a thousand spikes! You won't be able to block it!"

"Really?" asked Desmond. "Okay! Thanks!"

With that Helen still unleashed her move, despite now hearing Uma warn them.

The boys teleported through the shadows and attacked Helen from under, unleashing a pillar of fire.

Helen yelled out loudly before they both came out of the ground and unleashed dark energy that blasted Helen.

Once she emerged, she too fell on the ground defeated.

* * *

Everyone cheered over their victory. Uma put Erica with Helen on the ground and both were tied up by a god-magic strong rope.

"You knew our moves," said Helen. "You used the time stone!"

Everyone stared at Uma.

"Accidentally," she said. "But we still won. And now we..."

Before she could say anything else, the four VKs were blasted into the stone wall by powerful lightning strikes.

Uma ended up dropping the stone.

When they sat up, they saw Vincent Doom picking up the Time Stone and freeing Erica and Helen.

"Did you guys forget about me?" Vincent laughed. "I was just waiting for the right moment to swoop in and help."

"No..." Uma groaned trying to crawl towards them.

"We have our two stones now," Vincent said. "Xanos will have all the stones. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll most likely see all of you later," said Helen. "And I won't be so merciful."

"Bye, bye kiddies!" said Erica.

Uma tried to crawl faster, but Helen already made a portal which the three hopped into and vanished.

Uma stared out in despair.

They had failed. They were so close to victory but they had failed.

The Marvels now had four Infinity Stones.

* * *

**Oh dear they failed! They were so close! But two stones still remain! Will they be able to stop the Marvels from getting them? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. The Plan

Both groups sadly reported their failures to everyone. Auradon was almost one the verge of chaos. The people were starting to get frantic.

"This is so bad," said Maleficent. "If they get their hands on those stones, it'll be horrible!"

"Only two remain," said Fairy Godmother. "The Power Stone, which is in China."

"And is being used to make a powerful barrier," said the Evil Queen.

"Which is why Xanos needed those other two stones," said Jafar. "To destroy it."

"And to get the final stone," said Hades. "The Soul Stone. Locked in my Underworld."

"We have to stop them from getting those last stones," said Ben. "We have to do whatever it takes to stop them."

"How?" asked Beast. "Those kids have already proven to be powerful enough to stop you all."

"And imagine how powerful Xanos will be," said Belle frightfully.

"We have to destroy them," said Mal. "We have to destroy the stones. Or at least one of them."

"I can already say one thing," said Hades. "The Soul Stone is indestructable. Nothing can destroy that."

"Then we have to destroy the Power Stone," said Evie.

"Uh, guys?" asked Audrey. "I think the stone is called the Power Stone for a reason. Most likely because it's too powerful to be destroyed."

"No that's not true," said Maleficent. "It may be powerful, but it's not indestructable."

"And besides," said Carlos. "It's exactly in a location easy to get to."

"Yeah," said Jay. "And that's most likely going to be attacked soon by an army being created by Xanos."

"Then once again we have to split up," said Ben. "And we keep them delayed."

"Delayed?" asked Cruella.

"Hades knows where the Soul Stone is," said Ben. "Right?"

"Uh...yeah," said Hades with a look that made it look like, there's a horrible catch to this.

"We get the stone, and keep whoever comes for it occupied," said Ben. "Meanwhile in China, you all fight with them to keep them occupied long enough to destroy the Power Stone."

"And with one stone destroyed," said Uma. "Their plan will fail."

"It sounds simpler than it will be," said Desmond.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Carlos.

"Surrender?" asked Chad sheepishly. "And hope to be spared?"

Everyone glared at Chad.

"Okay just for that you're coming to fight in China," said Beast.

Chad groaned timidly.

"Dad, can we get the Soul Stone from the Underworld?" asked Mal. "Is it possible?"

"Yes, and no," said Hades. "It may have to involve something drastic."

"I'll take that chance," said Mal. "I'll go to the Underworld with my dad."

"I'm coming too," said Ben.

"And us too," said Hadie and Desmond.

"Me too," said Evie. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"Then I'll go too," said Doug. "You'll need some dwarf strength."

"Don't forget me!" said Maleficent.

"No mom you need to go to China," said Mal stopping her.

"And I need to make sure you're safe," said Maleficent.

"Mom you know you have to be there to help destroy the stone," said Mal. "You're magic combined with Fairy Godmother's will be what we need to destroy it."

"But Mal..." sighed Maleficent.

"Mom I will be fine," said Mal. "Everything is going to be okay."

Maleficent looked at her daughter, and then at Hades.

"I swear to you I will keep her safe," said Hades.

"You better," growled Maleficent. "Or you'll be my dinner tonight!"

Hades dared not doubt her.

"Everyone else," said Ben. "As your king I order you all to head to China to fight. Send word out to all other VKs, villains, heroes, and hero children. We need everyone to fight for their lives in China."

Everyone obeyed and headed off to make a portal to head to China.

Hades held out his hand and formed a portal.

"So Mal," said Hades. "Are you finally ready to see what home looks like?"

"I've got no choice," said Mal.

"Then everyone," Hades said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and walked into the portal.

This plan had to work. Or else the world would be doomed to whatever fate the Marvels had in plan for it.

* * *

**Oh yeah it's time to go to China and the Underworld! And yet again I ask, will they succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. China

Jay, Carlos, Jane, Fairy Godmother, Beast, Belle, Uma, Layla, Chad, Audrey, Cruella, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Maleficent, Harry, and Gil all arrived in China.

They had already gotten word out about a big battle approaching and needed as much help as they could get.

Unfortunately, not all of Auradon was in much of a helpful mood, as lots of kingdoms were frightened of the Marvels.

Agrabah, Atlantica, Camelot, and Neverland had already taken too much of a beating and wouldn't be joining the fight.

However, many other armies were there and willing to fight to save their kingdom.

And most of those armies involved VKs and their parents.

As they were heading towards the kingdom, the heroes caught eye of many people.

They saw Yzla and Zevon, the children of Yzma, creating spells and potions to make homemade warriors. Gil saw his brothers and father with other hunters and gunslingers and villains like McLeach and Clayton and their children. Uma and Layla even saw their mother, who winked at them.

Every VK was there to fight and save their kingdom they had just gotten freedom to live in.

The heroes reached the kingdom, where tons of imperials and Huns were getting armored up and ready for battle.

The armies soon caught sight of the heroes and they all bowed to the former king and queen.

Shen, the son of Shan Yu, stepped forward and bowed as well.

"Hello everyone," he said. "We have heard about what has happened, and we are ready for battle."

"We need to speak to Mulan," said Fairy Godmother. "It's about the Power Stone."

"I will take you," said Shen.

The armies moved aside and let everyone walk through.

* * *

They reached the throne room and found Mulan, Shang, and Shan Yu planning for attack.

The heroes were about to say hello, when suddenly someone snuck up behind Jay and surprised him with a hug and scream.

Everyone turned to see Lonnie, Mulan's daughter hugging Jay.

"Jay!" Lonnie squealed. "Oh I missed, you so much!"

"Nice to see you to love," said Jay.

They then proceeded to kiss.

Jay and Lonnie were a couple, but didn't see each other often. Not since Mulan began training her back in China to fight any possible wars to come.

Once they were done, they went over to talk with Mulan.

"Everyone," said Mulan. "I wish we could be seeing each other in better times."

"The Marvels are coming for the Power Stone," said Uma. "They have four stones already. Time, Space, Reality, and Mind."

"The barrier you've made won't hold them forever with Xanos' power," said Jay. "We have to destroy the Power Stone."

"Destroy it?" gasped Mulan. "The Power Stone has empowered China for years! Made us stronger!"

"It has to be done," said Beast. "If one stone is destroyed, those kids can't fulfill their plan, whatever it truly is."

"But even so, destroying it is impossible," said Mulan. "It's not even possible to pick it up without being a god or something."

"That's what we need in this battle," said Shan Yu. "Gods! But no! Hercules and those others are too cowardly!"

"Not important Shan Yu!" Shang said.

"It's okay guys," said Maleficent. "We have a plan."

"We believe that if we combine my magic with Maleficent's, we can destroy the stone," said Fairy Godmother.

Mulan hesitated, and then nodded.

"I will take you to it," she said.

Fairy Godmother and Maleficent began to follow Mulan, and then they stopped everyone else.

"You all stay here," said Fairy Godmother. "Get ready for battle. Get armored up and ready to fight. Except you Jane. Stay with me."

Carlos and Jane kissed one another before heading off with her mother.

"Okay then," said Chad. "Where do we get our armor?"

"Follow me," said Shan Yu.

Everyone followed him leaving Shang to continue planning.

* * *

Mulan brought everyone to a temple that was behind China.

It was being guarded by a ton of soldiers.

Inside it, floating on a shrine, was the Power Stone.

It was glowing and purple.

"The Power Stone," said Maleficent. "The most powerful of all the stones. Powerful enough to destroy an entire planet."

"Why is it purple?" asked Jane. "Shouldn't something that represents power be like red?"

"Reality is red daughter," said Fairy Godmother.

"Seems too girly for Power to be purple," said Jane.

"Tell that to the higher beings that created the stones," said Maleficent.

"How long will it take to destroy the stone?" asked Mulan.

"That we have no idea," said Fairy Godmother. "This is an Infinity Stone we're talking about."

"Well any estimate?" asked Mulan, annoyed.

"It's an Infinity Stone!" said Maleficent. "It'll probably take time to break down all the cosmic power and layers in it before we can reach its core and blow it to Hell.

"We'll do our best," said Fairy Godmother. "When the Marvels attack however, you must defend us at all cost."

"As you wish," said Mulan. She then walked off to regroup with everyone.

Fairy Godmother and Maleficent stood towards the Power Stone. Jane went over to bench to sit down.

"Is it just me, or is this the first time we're doing something together?" Maleficent asked Fairy Godmother.

"I believe it may be," she said. "And no matter what happens, I just want you to know that I forgive you for everything you've ever done."

"And I forgive you for locking us all up for years," said Maleficent.

The two laughed.

"We start as soon as the battle begins," said Fairy Godmother. "Otherwise we risk damaging the barrier early and getting attacked."

Maleficent nodded and the two waited, while everyone else was getting armored up.

War was upon them, and they were not planning on losing.

* * *

**War is coming. And they must be ready to destroy the stone. Will they succeed? And how will the other heroes get the Soul Stone? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

**BTW Sonicphantom47 is also my youtube channel. Check it out and subscribe!**


	10. The Underworld

Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Hades, Hadie, and Desmond hopped out of the portal and landed on a stone ground.

Mal looked around and was horrified.

The place was an endless cave with only a huge river filled with dead people floating forever in it.

"It's horrifying," she gasped.

"It's home," said Hades. "Welcome to the Underworld."

"Home of souls," said Ben. "What a perfect place to hide something called a Soul Stone."

"Let's go get it," said Hades. "Hopefully."

Hades led them to a boat nearby which he began to row. Everyone just looked down at the endless river, full of dead people.

"I'm going to be sick," gagged Evie.

"Don't you dare throw up in my river of souls," said Hades. "The souls will get angry and try to pull you under."

Doug hugged his girlfriend and tried to comfort her.

Suddenly, everyone except the Hades family was startled by loud barking.

Everyone turned to find a giant three headed dog barking at them with angry eyes.

"Cerberus!" Hades happily said. "Good to see you boy!"

The monster stopped barking and began happily panting.

"I unfortunately have no time to play sorry," said Hades. "I have to save the world!"

Cerberus began drooling.

"Oh wait," said Hades. "I almost forgot!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant meat steak and threw it at the dog. The heads all began ripping at it, trying to get the biggest piece.

Hades laughed happily as he kept on rowing.

"Love that dog!" he said.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached Hades' lair and parked the boat.

They followed Hades up the stairs and into his throne room.

Mal stared around, looking at the place where her father ruled.

"This is cool," she said.

"But where is the Soul Stone?" asked Evie.

Hades sighed.

"There's the problem," he said. "I put it somewhere where no one, not even me, could get it."

"Excuse me?" asked Ben.

Hades led everyone towards another set of stairs. This one had a doorway with a number chart that kept changing above the door.

"Oh god father no," gasped Desmond.

"Please tell me you didn't put it where I think you did," said Hadie.

Hades sighed and led everyone down into another room.

This one was a chamber with only a rock ledge, and down below was an endless swirling river filled with souls floating aimlessly down.

"Children, allow me to present, the River Styx," Hades sighed.

"Oh no," gasped Ben. "You're saying..."

"I put the Soul Stone at the bottom of the River Styx," said Hades. "If anyone goes into the River Styx and isn't dead, they will perish in minutes. The only person that can get the stone from the River Styx, is someone who's already dead and a ghost."

Everyone had horrified expressions plastered on their faces.

"We're screwed!" gasped Doug. "We're so fucked! We'll never get the stone!"

"But wait!" said Desmond. "Doesn't this mean Xanos can't get it either?"

"Hey dumbbell! Don't you remember? He has the Infinity Stones!" said Ben. "He can easily use the Reality Stone to get it!"

"Don't call me a dumbbell Beast Breath!" growled Desmond.

"Oh how about I throw you in the River Styx?" growled Ben.

"ENOUGH!" Mal screamed.

Everyone was silent.

"We are not fighting! We are not giving up! We are getting that stone one way or another!" Mal demanded.

"But how?" asked Evie. "You'd have to be dead! And we are damn well not killing anyone here!"

"Well..." Hades stammered.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Hades, knowing he had something.

Hades sighed.

"There may be one single way," Hades said. "But I've never done it before."

"Better than having no plan!" said Doug. "What is it!?"

"I may be able to kill one or two of you," said Hades. "And be able to bring you back."

"Seriously!?" Mal asked. "Why didn't you tell us this!?"

"Because it literally involves killing both of you, ripping out your souls, making them conscious and not aimlessly floating down, and then extracting and holding onto a string that keep's yourselves from dying fully!"

"Um...what?" asked Hadie.

Hades groaned.

"I can kill you and keep your living force from fully dying, which will allow you, as dead souls, to travel into the River Styx, and get the stone. And do it before the strings break."

"Strings?" asked Ben. "You mean like the ones the Fates cut?"

"Yeah," said Hades. "But here you guys are already dead, so technically the strings are already cut, but I'm keeping them from fully cutting, which will allow me to pull you back into your bodies before you die completely."

"We have to do it," said Mal.

"And like I said, I've never done this before," said Hades. "I'd need help from more kinds of magic. Like others who deal with soul magic."

"I think we know some people," said Evie. "You have a phone?"

* * *

After some phone calls, Evie had brought more magic users who dealt with souls.

She brought the Horned King, and his son Horgarath. And she also brought Dr. Facilier, with his daughters Freddie, Celia, and Felicia.

But they too thought the plan was crazy.

"We can help do it," said the Horned King. "But it's crazy."

"I know we need that stone," said Dr. Facilier. "But we also need you guys alive!"

"It will work," said Mal. "I know it will."

"How can you be so sure your highness?" asked Horgarath. "Not that I doubt the magic of my own father, but how?"

"Because it has to," said Mal. "We have to have hope."

"Well if there's one thing I learned when I was a villain," said Dr. Facilier. "It's that hope always triumphs."

"Do it father," said Felicia.

"You have to," said Celia.

"For the kingdom!" said Freddie.

"Okay I'll help," said Dr. Facilier.

"Me too," said the Horned King.

Everyone smiled.

"What needs to be done?" asked Doug.

"Well first off who's going to be the ones getting killed?" asked Hades.

"Me and Mal," said Ben. "We'll do it."

"Okay, now I'm afraid I must ask," said Hades. "How do you wish to die?"

"Just give us knives," said Mal.

"Mal are you sure about this?" asked Evie.

"Hope Evie," said Mal. "That's all that matters."

Evie nodded.

"Then I will go get weapons and the book that tells me how to do this," said Hades.

Hades walked back up the stairs leaving everyone else at the edge of the River Styx to prepare.

Ben and Mal held hands as they looked down into the whirlpool of green oblivion and death.

"The Soul Stone is down there," said Mal. "We have to get it."

"No matter the cost," said Ben.

"No matter the cost," said Mal.

* * *

**You like what I did there? No matter the cost. Quote from Avengers: Endgame lol. But anyway wow! Mal and Ben have to kill themselves to get the Soul Stone! Sounds familiar? Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Into the River Styx

Hades, Dr. Facilier, and the Horned King went over the spell numerous times.

They couldn't make any mistakes. One wrong act or mispronunciation of the spell and Mal and Ben would stay dead, and Xanos would be the only one getting the Soul Stone.

"Remember everyone," said Hades. "This spell is giving me their life forces after they die, but I can only hold the spell for about five minutes. Give or take."

"And there is no doubt about it that there may be souls down there that don't want Mal and Ben taking the Soul Stone," said Dr. Facilier.

"Yeah I fear that too," said Hades.

"Which is why I fashioned these," said the Horned King.

He walked over to Mal and Ben who were still standing at the edge of the cliff over the River Styx.

He pulled out of his robe two glowing short swords.

"These are homemade soul swords, at least that's what I call them," he said. "They'll pass with you when you die, and they kill the undead, whether it's a soul, ghost, zombie, or whatever."

"Thanks King," said Mal.

The Horned King nodded as Mal and Ben took one.

"Alright," said Hades. "This is your only chance. Do you wish to back out? Try to find another way?"

"No," said Ben. "If we don't do this, Xanos will get the stone first."

"It's now, or never," said Mal.

"Very well then, daughter," said Hades. "Wow it's been too long since I've said that."

"If I don't make it back," said Mal. "Then know this. I love you, father."

Hades blushed, which shocked everyone else and made them giggle.

"Shut up," he whispered. "Let's fucking do this."

The children backed up while Mal and Ben walked to the edge of the cliff. The swords the Horned King gave them were inside them magically, and in their hands they each held a knife.

They knew what to do, and they knew it would be very painful. But they would endure it, for themselves and the world.

Hades, Dr. Facilier, and the Horned King all stood in a line.

"Everyone read off a verse of the spell," said Hades. "And no mispronunciations again. Facilier, you go first."

Dr. Facilier nodded and started to make gestures with his hands, starting the spell.

"Invoco in animam singulis. Nunc ergo notum fiat," he said, speaking the Latin spell.

He then thrust his hands forward, and suddenly from under Mal and Ben's feet, symbols appeared.

"We've awakened their souls," said Hades. "Now we must separate their strings from both body and soul."

The Horned King stepped forward to do his part, doing the same thing Facilier did.

"Rupto chordas animam habentium. Unam cui vivere per diem et noctem," he said.

Mal and Ben suddenly glowed, and then they felt a quick snap that gave little pain.

"And now," said Hades. "I must take their strings."

He stepped up and once again, did the same.

"Praebueris cordis vestri, ut producat manu mea. Pone me ut des potestatem in vita tua, et utrum ab hoc Libet enim vos terra," he said.

He then thrust his hands forward, and Mal and Ben once again felt sharp pain, and suddenly a glowing string from each of their bodies shot out and landed in Hades' hands.

It was their life threads.

"The spell is done," said Hades. "Now you must do the final part."

Mal and Ben stared at one another, knives at the ready.

"Together?" asked Mal, nervously.

"Let's do it," said Ben.

Ben and Mal positioned the knives.

"I can't watch," Evie gagged hiding behind Doug.

And then without second thought, Mal and Ben thrust their hands forward, and the knives both went through their bodies.

Everyone couldn't help but gasp horrifically. I mean, Mal and Ben had just stabbed one another.

Ben and Mal looked at each other, feeling the blood drip down their bodies.

"I'll see you...on the other side," Mal sighed.

"To get the Soul Stone," Ben sighed.

They both then fell down on the ground, and lay motionless.

Hades couldn't believe his eyes.

Mal, his daughter, was actually dead!

Suddenly, from out of their dead bodies came two ghostly versions of themselves, attached to the strings in Hades' hands.

It was their souls.

Everyone just watched as they both fell down into the River Styx.

"It's all up to them," said Hades. "I will pull them out if they don't make it before three or one seconds. And if they don't get it, we're doomed to let Xanos get it."

"I believe in them," said Evie. "They will not fail!"

* * *

Mal and Ben's souls lifelessly fell down into the swirl of green liquid and dead ghosts.

Soon enough, they did reach the bottom, and opened up their eyes.

They both stood up and looked at one another. They unfortunately could not talk as souls, but they still communicate with their emotions.

They still found it freaky to be dead, but alive.

They each found their swords the Horned King gave them, and then in the distance, they could see something glowing orange.

They both looked and saw it was none other than the Soul Stone.

They dashed towards it, but then suddenly souls from all around them began piling up in front of them and heading towards them.

Mal and Ben slashed each one, sending them back into the swirl around them, but more just kept coming.

They began piling up on both of them and holding them down or punching them.

Mal found a way to get free and slashed more and more, and went over to rescue Ben.

By now they had been fighting so many souls, that it was almost past five minutes.

They knew it because they could slowly feel their lives draining away.

They had to reach the stone!

Without hesitation they charged, swords slashing and bodies piling up to block their path.

They were crawling over hundreds of dead souls, getting closer and closer to the Soul Stone.

They began holding them down, but Mal went ahead, crawling closer and closer. The stone was right there.

Without hesitation, she reached out for the stone.

* * *

Up above, the strings were one snap from breaking.

"I have to pull them back!" Hades yelled.

"No! They need more time!" Doug yelled.

"There is none!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "All of us! Do it now!"

The Horned King, Hades, and Dr. Facilier held out their hands and yelled, "Revertere anima hominis est. In terra viventium, redde animam!"

The strings suddenly made a whip like pull and both Mal and Ben's souls were pulled right out of the River Styx and into their bodies before the strings could fully break.

Everyone stared at the lifeless bodies for a second, and then Mal and Ben gasped loudly and their eyes popped open.

They sat up with a jolt and startled everyone.

"What the!?" yelled Mal. "Where am I?"

"Holy shit," said Hades. "It worked! They're alive!"

"Dad?" Mal asked. "What happened?"

"You were dead," Evie said coming over to her. "Both of you were. But your back."

Mal blinked and then stared at Ben.

"My love," she said. "I can't believe we actually killed one another."

Ben couldn't help but start laughing. The two leaned forward and kissed each other.

Everyone started laughing, except the Horned King who was concerned about something else.

"Hold the phone!" he said. "What about the Soul Stone?"

Mal gasped, and then stared at her one hand that was clenched shut.

She held it out and slowly opened it.

In the palm of her hand, was the Soul Stone.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "We got it!"

"We finally got an Infinity Stone!" cheered Desmond.

Everyone cheered.

"Mal, give me the stone," said Hades. "I think it's better off in my hands."

"Damn right," said Mal handing her father the stone.

"So what do we do now?" asked Freddie.

"Xanos is coming for this stone," said Dr. Facilier. "So we fight him."

"Fight?" asked Doug. "Can we?"

"We will definitely lose," said Ben. "But at least we can keep him at bay long enough for everyone in China to destroy the Power Stone."

"So we wait," said Evie. "We set a trap for Xanos, and then we fight."

"Right," said Mal. "Let's do it."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the River Styx chamber.

They had the Soul Stone, and Xanos would be on his way.

And back in China, the war was about to begin.

* * *

**Oh yeah they got the Soul Stone! BTW If you try looking up the latin spells I made up, they will come up as not grammatically correct writing. Something with foreign languages being backwards. But anyway, WAR UP NEXT! Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Charge!

The heroes were in the middle of getting armored up when they heard it.

Explosions coming from outside, and above.

Everyone came running to an opening and looked up in shock and awe.

Floating above China was a humongous spaceship. And it was firing rockets down on the kingdom.

But the barrier was much stronger. None of them could penetrate it.

"They're here," said Jay. "They're here!"

"Time to get this started," said Carlos grabbing a shield and sword.

The heroes finished armoring up and ran out into a mass of soldiers warriors and heroes running in every direction, either getting civilians to safe places or heading into carts and carriers to be brought down to the battlefield.

The gang met up with Mulan who was heading over too.

"Hey where's Chad?" asked Lonnie.

"I think he's still getting into his armor," said Audrey.

"Why would that be such a difficulty?" asked Jafar. "It's just..."

Suddenly there was a boom and something came crashing through the palace doors.

Everyone turned and out walked a giant suit of bronze armor, bigger than anyone there.

And inside it, yelling out happily, was Chad.

"This is awesome!" he screamed. "I'm a giant robot!"

"Giant Dwarven Battle Armor Suit," Jafar finished.

"Well we all know Chad is the worst fighter," said Uma. "Even Audrey is better than him."

"I heard that!" yelled Jay.

"Enough lollygagging!" yelled Mulan. "Finish evacuating the city! Engage all defenses! And get these heroes onto the battlefield."

Chad made the armor crack it's knuckles.

"Let's fucking do this," he said.

* * *

The heroes all rode down in the transports to the battlefield, where about thousands of soldiers and various warriors stood with their leaders ready for battle.

One by one heroes and soldiers poured out of the transports and grouped up.

Leading the armies were villains like Ursula, Gaston, Shan Yu, Yzma, the Queen of Hearts, Scar and Shere Khan, and others too. And standing with them were all the VKs. Even the ones whose parents weren't here had come, while their parents were obviously frightened of the Marvels.

The heroes grouped up in front of the army with all the leaders. Uma and Layla went to be with their mother while Gil grouped up with his father.

Beast, Belle, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, and Mulan stood in front of all. They looked up at the spaceship as it towered above China.

Suddenly, a beam of light shined down from the ship, and on the ground where it hit the Marvels appeared.

"Who wants to taunt them?" asked Jay.

"Are you kidding?" asked Beast.

"Won't make really a difference," said Carlos. "They're going to attack anyway with everything they've got."

"I'll go," said Mulan. "They deserved to get yelled at for trying to destroy my kingdom."

With that said, she, Jay, and Carlos all walked down towards the front of the barrier.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but they finally reached it.

And standing right in front of it was Helen, Vincent, Connor, Kai, Dora, Joan, Oliver, Wilford, Erica, Terra, and Earl.

Helen summoned a glass blade and ran it across the barrier. It destroyed it with every move.

"You think your barrier will protect you?" she asked. "Nothing will stop us."

"Nothing except us," said Jay. "You know very well you can't touch this barrier. It has the Power Stone's energy. Destroys anything that touches it."

"You think we can't figure out how to get in?" asked Kai. "If you're really thinking that small-minded, then you're as good as dead."

"Xanos vill haffe zat schtone," said Joan. "Hand it offer und berhaps zere vill pe not zo much ploodsched.

Carlos chuckled.

"Ain't gonna happen dipshits," he said.

"You are in my kingdom now," said Mulan. "You're in China. Xanos will have nothing but dust and blood."

"Then it's a good thing we have enough blood to spare," said Dora. "We have Xanos to thank for that. Building a massive army with the stones."

"But the question is, do you have enough blood to spare?" Oliver asked.

"I guess you're about to find out," said Jay.

The three turned around to head back to the army.

The Marvels turned towards the ship and waved their hands giving a signal.

* * *

The three grouped back with the heroes.

"Did they surrender?" asked Cruella.

"What do you think?" asked Carlos.

Suddenly, loud noises were heard coming from the ship. Everyone looked up as suddenly giant cones began shooting out and landing right in the ground.

Everyone just watched as they could see in the distance they were opening up. They couldn't see what was inside because of the trees blocking however.

But then they could hear loud roaring sounds, and from in the forest came their army.

Thousands, maybe even more, of fiery demonic warriors and feral like creatures came pouring out of the forest and charging towards the barrier.

The numbers kept getting higher and higher.

"Holy Christ," said Belle.

The demons charged past the Marvels and went straight for the barrier, until they finally made contact.

But just as expected, the more they kept rubbing against it or hitting it, the more they began to disintegrate from the Power Stone's power.

"They're killing themselves," said Shan Yu.

"No, they're up to something," said Lonnie. "Keep your guard up."

The Evil Queen put her hand to her hand and began to magically mind contact Maleficent and Fairy Godmother.

"Have you two started?" she asked. "The army is outside the barrier!"

"We're almost about to start," said Maleficent. "We just need more magic charge!"

"Go faster," said Evil Queen.

* * *

Everyone continued to watch the demons kill themselves, but then they noticed something.

The more they attacked the barrier, the more openings were left from the impact. And with enough hits, they made holes big enough for more soldiers and ferals to come in.

Pretty soon there was a bunch inside.

"Shields up!" Mulan yelled.

Immediately all the soldiers raised shields and blocked everyone.

"Archers and gunslingers!" Gaston yelled. "Prepare to fire!"

From behind the shields, gunslingers aimed rifles and archers prepared bows and arrows.

The monsters were heading towards everyone.

"FIRE!" Gaston yelled.

Bullets and arrows lit up the air and landed at the monsters.

Some died instantly but some took more hits to kill.

The hole that the monsters made was getting a bit bigger, letting more in.

"Our turn," said Zevon.

He and Yzla prepared their armies, pulling out slingshots that held potions they created.

"Light them up!" Yzla yelled.

They all fired towards the monsters pouring in. One by one bottles broke and released their spells.

Some released fire and burned them. Some released poison and kill them. Others froze them and did other things.

As of right now the battle looked like a sure victory for the heroes. But everyone knew they were nowhere near close to winning.

"Guys look!" Chad yelled out.

He pointed over to the side where they saw the demons heading around the barrier.

"Oh no," said Mulan. "They're heading towards the Power Stone!"

"If they get around there, there won't be anything stopping them between the fairies and that stone," said Jay.

"How do we keep them here then?" asked Jafar.

"By keeping them occupied," said Shen. "I think we know what that means."

"Opening the barrier," said Beast.

"We've got no choice," said Audrey. "The world depends on it."

Mulan nodded uneasily. She then pulled out her phone and contacted Shang, who was guarding the civilians.

"Honey, I need you to do something that is a terrible idea," she said.

"Wouldn't be the first time you did something like that," said Shang on the other end.

"Open up the front of the barrier," said Mulan.

"Wait are you serious?" asked Shang timidly.

"Just do it," said Mulan.

Shang paused for a moment, and then sighed.

"As you wish," he said.

* * *

Mulan put her phone away and drew her sword.

All the heroes and warriors began to do the same, while Chad raised his robot fists.

"I'm going to say it again," Chad said. "I really wish Hercules was here."

"Yeah we heard you say it for the tenth time," said Jay. "And as of right now this is all we got."

"Let's make it worth it," said Carlos.

A few seconds later, a section of the barrier opened up. And immediately all the demons began pouring in, including the ones that were heading around.

"AT THE READY!" Mulan yelled.

Everyone raised their weapons.

"CHARGE!" the heroes all yelled together.

And with that said, the army charged.

Everyone yelled out ferociously as they speeded towards the army of demons.

Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Uma all ran to the front, running ahead of everyone.

They all stared at the army they were about to clash with.

"This is it," Jay thought.

"I will not die today," Carlos thought.

"This is our home," Lonnie thought. "And it will not fall today."

"Heroes and VKs forever," Uma thought.

And with that, they all dashed ahead, and the first sounds of swords clashing was heard.

The battle had begun.

* * *

**The war has begun! Heroes and VKs together! Stay tuned for more!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Hercules

Maleficent and Fairy Godmother heard the sound of battle begin.

They both stared at each other and nodded.

"Time to begin," said Fairy Godmother.

Maleficent nodded and they both stared at the Power Stone.

Jane was keeping her distance near some guards, watching her mother point her wand at the infinity stone and Maleficent point her scepter at Fairy Godmother

They both then began speaking spells, and Maleficent began to pour green magic into Fairy Godmother, and blue light, bluer than ever before, shot from Fairy Godmother's wand.

Maleficent continued to power up Fairy Godmother, combining their magic.

Already the stone began glowing repeatedly, pulsing energy with ever magic blast.

"This must be done carefully," said Maleficent. "Too much power will cause and explosion."

"Carefully, but still quickly," said Fairy Godmother.

She stared out towards the battlefield that she couldn't see.

"I just hope they can hold them off for long," she said.

* * *

Blood was already being poured onto the dirt and grass and covered everyone's swords.

Demon and human blood.

The heroes fought the army with tremendous will and strength while the Marvels stood back and just watched.

The demons were strong, but the heroes still fought valiantly.

Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Uma, Audrey, and everyone slashed back and forth, clashing and killing ferals and soldiers.

From the distance, Gaston and the others continued to shoot.

The spellcasters threw spells or engaged in magic combat.

Cruella used her magic to make green smoke animals appear and attack. The Evil Queen threw magic back and forth. And Jafar was currently in his giant snake form smashing ever evil creature.

And Chad was having the time of his life using his giant armor.

"WOO-HOO!" he yelled as he smashed a couple of demons and then ripped more apart. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Jay said through his magic comm everyone had gotten. "Remember we're fighting to save the world!"

"Why else do you think I'm doing this?" Chad laughed as he smashed more demons.

Jay sighed heavily.

Mulan and Shan Yu led their armies into a hoard, resulting in both demons and soldiers getting killed.

Ursula and Layla unleashed their tentacles and ripped apart demons. Scar and Shere Khan with their animal children and armies ripped demons apart with their teeth and claws.

Everyone hero and villain fought valiantly but no matter what more and more demons kept coming.

And the battle was just getting started.

* * *

Carlos put his hand to his comm to contact Fairy Godmother.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"We've only barely begun," sad Maleficent.

"Well hurry it up!" Carlos said. "These demons just won't stop..."

Before he could finish a group of ferals tackled him onto the ground.

He began yelling out for help as they tried to claw through his armor.

Jay and Lonnie immediately ran over and slashed each of their heads off.

"Thanks guys," Carlos said as they helped him to his feet.

"This things just don't stop," Lonnie gasped.

"Xanos did say he would have a powerful army," said Jay.

"Stop standing around!" Cruella yelled as she rode a giant smoke wolf into a horde. "FIGHT!"

The three nodded and got back into the fight.

* * *

The demons started getting more serious and powerful. They began killing more soldiers.

They were even getting closer to the gunslingers, which forced them to finally get into the fighting action.

More and more demons kept pouring in, and China didn't have so many soldiers to spare.

But that didn't stop anyone from fighting.

A giant gorilla-like demon feral came charging in. Jay went first and slid right under it and slashed it, slowing it down.

It turned to face Jay, but then Carlos and Lonnie charged ahead and stabbed it in both its sides.

It roared and smacked them both away, but then Uma lifted it up with her giant tentacles and smashed it repeatedly into the ground.

Audrey then took a spear and hurled it right at the feral while Uma held it down, impaling it right in its head.

Again, it only roared out and broke free from Uma, and began to chase after Audrey, who screamed and ran away.

But then Chad came right in front of it and grab both of its hands and slammed it again into the ground.

He kicked it and punched it and then he ripped both of its arms clean off. The demons roared out and then Chad grabbed it by its feet and hurled it right into the barrier, where the power stone energy disintegrated it.

Chad cheered out, but then was tackled by a horde of smaller ferals.

Jay could already hear the sound of heroes dying more than demons.

A bunch of demon soldiers then tackled him while more gorilla ferals chased the others.

Jay couldn't fight back and the ones attacking Chad were already beginning to rip through the armor.

"NO! Stop! I can't fight! HELP!" Chad yelled out loudly.

* * *

The Marvels just stood back and watched with evil stares.

"They are all fools," said Wilford.

"This battle will be over soon," said Helen. "And then that stone will be ours."

"Hey!" gasped Kai. "What's that!?"

Everyone looked up and gasped.

And then suddenly, a giant pillar of light fell from the sky and touched down right on the battlefield.

The heroes stopped while the demons just slowed down.

The light pillar glowed for a few seconds.

And then suddenly, a giant sword shot out of the pillar and began magically floating around killing demons back and forth.

It killed the ones chasing the heroes, tackling Jay, and attacking Chad.

And then finally it headed back to the figure finally coming out of the pillar, which revealed to be none other than Hercules himself!

And along with him stood his winged horse Pegasus and Pain and Panic, Hades' demon minions who were now his friends.

Everyone just stared in shock and amazement. They all stared at the demigod before them.

Chad had opened up his helmet to scream out happily.

"OH YEAH!" he yelled. "YOU DEMONS ARE SO FUCKED NOW!"

The Marvels just stared in disbelief and disappointment.

Hercules stared at everyone.

"I heard someone pray to me," he said. "Heard someone saying they needed my help."

"I...uh...me!" Chad stammered.

Hercules stared and smiled.

"Well here I am," he said.

"And me!" Pain yelled.

"A...A...A...nd me!" Panic stammered.

Pegasus neighed ferociously.

And then the four began walking towards another army of demons charging in.

"FOR AURADON!" he yelled.

"FOR AURADON!" every other hero yelled and began to follow him.

Hercules ran ahead and leaped into the air, summoning the power of the gods from above into his sword and slamming it into the ground, killing a huge range of demons.

The battle was not yet over, and with Hercules now here, they had much more of a chance they all thought.

And with this going on, another battle was just about to start down below.

* * *

**OH YEAH! Battle and Hercules! Yeah! And next up, you all know what's happening. Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Xanos' Destiny

All was quiet in the Underworld currently, but not for long.

All of a sudden a portal appeared, and out of it came Xanos.

He looked around, seeing no one around at first. He then stared at his golden gauntlet on his hand which held four of the infinity stones.

"You know I haven't seen that thing since your father wore it years and years ago," said a voice almost startling Xanos.

He turned and saw Hades sitting on a rock, and in his hand he was holding the Soul Stone.

"I take it you're Hades," he said. "I wouldn't know, I never met you."

"Oh no you did meet me," said Hades. "You just happened to be a baby at that time."

Xanos smiled and stared at the stone again.

"I must thank you for making my job much easier," said Xanos. "Now all I have to do is kill you and take that stone."

"Wow," said Hades. "Who would have every thought that I'd see you as a baby once, and then years later as a psycho kid who wants to murder me."

"Things change over the years," said Xanos. "Just as they do go by fast."

"And how many years did it take you to find a way back to Auradon?" asked Hades. "Or better yet, think of this entire plan to destroy everything?"

"Destroy?" asked Xanos. "You really think that's my plan?"

"You've already destroyed so much," said Hades. "Ever since you got here all you and your savages have done is kill and kill!"

"Oh my god do you hear yourself?" asked Xanos. "You're Hades! God of the Underworld. Killing should be as normal to you as breathing, and yet you find it disgusting!"

"I changed," said Hades. "And you can too you know."

"Yeah I don't think so," said Xanos. "But I will tell you who did change. My father."

"Thanos?" asked Hades. "You mean he's not evil anymore?"

"Nobody is evil in our kingdom anymore," said Xanos. "Nobody except us that is. All there is...is good."

Xanos made a fist with the gauntlet and the Reality Stone glowed.

The Underworld suddenly transformed into a beautiful paradise.

"This is our kingdom," Xanos said. "Everyone is good. Some people do small things like commit crimes, steal, destroy buildings, but the one thing no one has ever done for years is kill. No one is evil anymore."

The illusion suddenly disappeared and reverted back to the Underworld.

"So, what are you doing truly?" asked Hades. "You trying to change that? You're collecting all the Infinity Stones so you can become a god?"

Xanos growled heavily.

"I...AM NOT A GOD!" Xanos yelled. "I am a savior! An equalizer! A preserved remnant of a world forgotten."

"What happened to you boy?" asked Hades. "How did your father change, but you never did?"

"Some of us just like holding onto the past," said Xanos. "And thinking about the future."

"What future?" asked Hades.

"Ours," said Xanos. "The one we will create, with the power of the infinity stones."

"What are your plans?" Hades demanded. "Enough with the riddles! Tell me!"

Xanos chuckled evilly.

"My father wanted to use the infinity stones to bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life in it," said Xanos. "But I have something better in mind that shall bring balance."

"Balance?" asked Hades.

"Like I said, our kingdom is filled with good and only good," said Xanos. "And the world cannot be in balance without good, and without evil. It must have both."

He stared at the stones on his hand again.

"That is why once I have collected that stone from you, and get the one from China, I will use them all to fulfill my destiny," he said.

"What destiny?" asked Hades.

"With the snap of my fingers, I will change this kingdom entirely," said Xanos. "I will wipe out all the good that exists in it and replace it all with evil. Everyone who has any good in their heart will change, and only be evil. Every hero shall become a villain, and everything that has any good in it shall lose it all, until there is nothing left but evil in everyone's heart, mind, and soul."

Hades stared heavily at Xanos, taking all this in.

"And afterwards, we will rule this entire kingdom of evil," said Xanos. "Our world will be a kingdom of good, but this one will be a kingdom evil. Good and evil, living seperately but at the same time. That, my friend, is balance."

"You...you're a maniac," said Hades. "You're a monster!"

"I take that as a compliment," said Xanos. "Monsters are evil, and I am evil. I am evil's savior, it's true form. It's human form. Evil lives forever! Therefore, I am...forever."

"No," said Hades. "You...are dead!"

He stood up and faced him while Xanos smirked.

"You may be a god," he said. "But do you actually think you stand a chance agains me?"

"No," said Hades. "But we all do together."

"We?" asked Xanos.

* * *

Suddenly from up above, a giant stalactite was broken off and fell towards the ground, landed right on Xanos.

Mal was right on top of it, having done the breaking.

All the heroes came out of hiding and charged ahead.

"Nice going Mal!" Evie yelled.

"Yeah! Nice if your plan was to piss him off!" yelled Hadie.

Suddenly, the giant rock broke and revealed Xanos, perfectly fine.

He used the power of the Reality Stone to turn the debris into glass which he blasted at everyone.

Hades made a fire wall and destroy all the pieces.

Everyone stared at Xanos who stood before them, ripping off his jacket and revealing his golden armor.

"Fine! That's how you want to play it? You all want put yourself between me, the stones, and my destiny!?" he yelled.

"Pretty much," said Ben gripping his sword.

"Then I will have all your blood on my armor!" Xanos yelled.

Everyone charged ahead, ready to take on the son of Thanos.

* * *

**Oh boy! This battle is about to begin! And now we know Xanos' true plan! But will it come to be? Will the heroes be able to stop him? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Heroes vs Xanos

Everyone charged at Xanos who stood right where he was.

Hades blasted fire, Dr. Facilier blasted green lightning, and the Horned King blasted ghostly shadows.

Xanos made a fist and made the Space Stone glow, suddenly creating a blue portal the swallowed up the blasts, and then he opened another portal which sent the blasts flying right towards them.

They were all blasted and thrown away.

Xanos smiled, but then was hit by magic blasts.

He turned and saw Hadie, Desmond, Celia, Felicia, Freddie, and Horgarath throwing magic.

"Don't mess with our parents!" yelled Desmond.

They kept throwing magic, but it was nowhere near strong enough to hurt Xanos.

"Piss off weaklings," said Xanos holding up his fist and making the Space and Reality Stones glow.

A blue and red barrier surronded the children, trapping them inside.

They began banging on it to escape, but it was no use.

Mal came charging ahead and engulfed her hand in green flames and slugged Xanos across the face.

She began to swing and kick but Xanos blocked her moves.

He grabbed her by her hand and spun her around and then threw her to the wall, but suddenly a portal appeared and swallowed her up, surprising Xanos.

It was Dr. Facilier who did so, and then suddenly another portal appear next to Xanos and Mal came out, surprising him again and slugging him across his face.

He turned to get Mal, but she had already gone through another portal.

Hades came ahead and blasted a beam of lava. Xanos blasted yellow energy from the gauntlet using the Mind Stone. The beams cancelled as they fought for strength.

Suddenly Evie came out of another portal and blasted bright light from her magic mirror, blinding Xanos and making him lose his beam, becoming engulfed in lava.

Unfortunately he was not killed, only burned, and more angry.

He stepped ahead to take on Hades, but was bashed in the back of the head suddenly.

He turned to see Doug holding a mini giant hammer. A dwarven warhammer.

Before Xanos could react, Doug repeatedly slugged him across the face.

"Don't! Mess! With! My! Friends!" Doug yelled with each swing and slug.

He then did another spin, but Xanos caught it in time.

Doug gasped while Xanos smiled.

"Ouch," he said calmly. And then he threw Doug right into Evie who bought went crashing down.

Xanos smiled, but then yelled out loudly as he felt sharp pain. He looked down and saw ghostly spirits flying right through him.

The Horned King was raising spirits out of the river of souls and forcing them to attack him.

Xanos yelled out in pain but wasn't dying or getting weaker.

"How can he possibly resist this?" the Horned King gasped. "He should be close to death!"

"The stones," said Hades. "They're making him super powerful. We need to remove it!"

"I've got just the thing," said Ben holding his sword.

"No that won't work," said Hades. "We just need to remove it from his hand."

"Let's do it then," said Ben.

* * *

Everyone charged again while Xanos recovered quickly.

He made the reality stone glow quickly and made stone pillars quickly rise everywhere, but everyone dodged them.

Suddenly another portal came out and Mal punched him again.

Xanos fell down and then was blasted by Hades' fireballs and Evie magic shots from her mirror.

Xanos started to stand up, but Mal again came out punched him.

Xanos was really getting pissed off, and Mal just kept coming out and out again.

"That's for Camelot!" she yelled with a punch. "That's for Agrabah! That's for Atlantica! That's for..."

Xanos finally got a chance through all the blasts and punches and unleashed the Time Stone. Everything froze, and then Xanos began to rewind everything, back before Mal punched him again.

This time, Mal came right out for the first time, but Xanos spun around and grabbed her by the neck.

"Filthy bitch," he growled.

He then spun and held out Mal in front of him. Hades and Evie had already thrown their blasts and this time Xanos used Mal as a shield.

She yelled out in pain as she was hit by fire and magic.

"MAL!" Ben gasped. "Guys stop!"

Hades and Evie quickly stopped while Mal whined in pain, and then Xanos threw Mal at them, but Dr. Facilier once again made a portal and sent Mal through it.

Xanos blinked, and then right in front of him, Mal appeared and blasted fire from her own mouth right into his face.

Xanos yelled out, and then everyone attacked. Ben slashed his sword and Doug smashed his hammer.

The Horned King shot out shadows that wrapped all around Xanos and held him down.

Hades blasted a pillar of fire that engulfed Xanos until Hades knew he was weak enough.

Xanos growled while burnt and tried to close his hand to use a stone, but Mal quickly grabbed his hand to hold it open and began tugging on it.

Hades and the Horned King use their magic to hold him down while Dr. Facilier summoned spirits to help Mal pull the gauntlet.

Everyone attacked Xanos while Mal, the spirits, and now Ben helped pull off the gauntlet.

But it was barely budging. No matter how much they pulled.

"I will break free!" growled Xanos. "And I will kill all of..."

"Silence!" the Horned King yelled grabbing his head. Suddenly he began pouring nightmarish visions into his heads, causing him to scream out in terror. "This should weaken you!"

"It's coming off!" Mal yelled feeling a slip. "I've got it!"

"No!" growled Xanos. "NO! NO! NO! I...AM...FOREVER!"

With all his strength, he pulled hard on his hand that didn't have the gauntlet and that everyone was not focused on and broke free.

He then reached over and grabbed the Mind Stone off the gauntlet and unleashed a blast of power and sent everyone flying.

Mal was the only one not thrown off, as she was still holding onto the gauntlet that was moments away from coming off.

Xanos quickly grabbed the gauntlet back and pulled into back on.

He threw Mal into Ben and put the Mind Stone back.

* * *

Everyone quickly tried to attack, but Xanos was faster.

He then blasted all the energy of the Mind Stone everywhere, blasting everyone repeatedly.

Everyone tried to defend but Xanos kept gaining the upper hand, blasting them over and over and using the Time and Space Stones to stop them every time they tried to dodge.

Eventually the heroes couldn't take anymore and lay defeated. Xanos held up his hand and used the Reality Stone, forcing several stalactites to fall and stop midair above everyone.

Xanos walked over to Hades who had a spike two inches from his head.

"You are powerful," he said. "All of you are. But you're reckless and stupid. And no match for me."

Xanos reached into Hades' jacket and grabbed the Soul Stone, but then smashed it revealing it to be nothing more than glass.

"And you actually thought you could trick me," he said. "I do have the Mind Stone after all."

Xanos held out the gauntlet and suddenly made stalactites hover over the children.

"Give me the stone, or I turn them into kebabs and feed them to your mutt," said Xanos.

Hades growled loudly.

"Don't do it dad!" Hadie yelled. "Don't give him the stone!"

"If he gets it, we're all doomed!" yelled Freddie.

"Don't let the villains win!" yelled Horgarath.

Xanos made the spikes fall closer, now poking the barrier.

"GIVE IT!" yelled Xanos.

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Hades. "Or more specifically, HERE!"

Xanos growled but smiled evilly and raised the spikes above the barrier preparing to strike down.

"STOP!" Ben suddenly yelled.

Xanos turned.

"He doesn't have the stone!" he yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Soul Stone.

"Ben don't!" Mal yelled. "Please!"

"I'm sorry," said Ben. "But I can't let anyone die."

Mal sighed heavily.

"I'll give you the stone," said Ben. "But please spare us. Do it and its yours."

Xanos stared at Ben, then at Hades, and smiled.

He crushed his hand and all the spikes were destroyed.

To make sure there were no tricks, he held everyone down with the Space Stone.

He walked over to Ben and pulled the stone of out his hand.

He slowly placed the stone onto an empty slot on the gauntlet, and everyone watched as the gauntlet glowed with energy that made Xanos groan out.

But soon the energy disappeared and Xanos regained control.

"Yes..." he sighed. "Five stone are now mine!"

He stared at everyone.

"My destiny is close to being fulfilled," he said. "One more stone to go. And don't worry, all of you will know when my plan is fulfilled."

Everyone watched as he picked up his leather jacket and put it back on, and then used the Space Stone to disappear.

* * *

Everyone was freed, including the children.

Everyone recovered, but then glared at Ben.

"You!" growled Dr. Facilier. "You just doomed Auradon!"

"No I have a plan," said Ben. "But we need to wait."

"Wait?" asked Hades. "For what!?"

"For one opportunity where Xanos is completely distracted," said Ben. "Then we strike!"

"I have a bad feeling of when that moment is," said Doug.

Everyone sighed.

"Dad?" asked Hadie. "We're you really going to let us die?

"No of course not!" said Hades. "I would've thought of something."

He smiled sheepishly.

"All we can do is wait now," said Ben. "I promise you, as king of Auradon, I will not let those villains win!"

* * *

**Oh no Xanos got the stone! And all that is left is the Power Stone! Will he succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Heroes vs Marvels

The heroes fought heroically and hard, slaying demons back and forth.

But they just kept on coming, more and more, feral dog and ape.

But the heroes would not back down. They would not surrender.

They kept on fighting.

Carlos and Jay both jump right onto the back of a demon ape and stabbed repeatedly until it roared out loudly and fell to the ground dead.

Chad charged ahead towards another herd of apes and ran right through them like a bunch of bowling pins, sending them flying into different areas on the Power Stone barrier and killing them.

Hercules came crashing down hard, creating a shockwave that send a bunch flying everywhere.

Mulan, Lonnie, Shan Yu, and Shen led a group of soldiers as they charged into a horde.

Ursula, Layla, and Uma had their fun through demons all lover the place with their tentacles and every other VK, villain, and soldiers continued to fight on.

From up above, Jafar was blasting demons while floating in the air, along with the Evil Queen and Cruella.

"This is so much fun!" Jafar squealed.

"Just like the old days!" said the Evil Queen.

"But this time, we're the heroes!" exclaimed Cruella.

Their joy was suddenly interrupted by a blast of energy hitting them.

Jay and Carlos noticed their parents crash land and looked ahead, and saw them.

The Marvels apparently had enough of watching the heroes win, and had now stepped into China.

"Guys!" Carlos yelled on his comm. "Marvels incoming!"

"I'm coming over there!" yelled Uma. "This time, I won't be a coward."

The Marvels continued to walk ahead, killing soldiers that charged at them with ease.

Jay and Carlos had already begun walking ahead when Uma caught up. And then suddenly, Audrey came joining, along with Chad.

"Let's see them take me on in this," said Chad.

"I want to kick some butt too," said Audrey.

The heroes smiled and continued marching, until they were about a few feet away from the Marvels, who had stopped walking.

* * *

Everyone just stared at one another.

"At last we all finally meet," said Helen. "I've been waiting for this moment."

She stared at Uma.

"Well I already know you that is," she said making Uma growl.

"This charade of yours ends now!" yelled Jay. "You will leave Auradon, or you will suffer."

"Oh no! Look at the big bad vizier boy," laughed Wilford. "What are you going to do? Stick a lamp with me?"

"How about this sword instead?" asked Jay showing his.

"No," said Chad. "Leave him to me. We both appear to be the strongest ones here."

"You do know you're only strong because you have the armor," said Audrey.

"And once I rip it off, I'll show you my strength by ripping your head clean off," said Wilford.

Chad wasted no more time. He activated the jet thrusters and charged into Wilford, grabbing him and throwing them both into the distance where they began to fight.

Everyone went back to staring at each other.

"You all still know you're outnumbered," said Kai. "Four to ten!"

"Well how about sssseven?" hissed a loud voice.

Everyone saw a shadow loom over them and turned to see Jafar, now in his snake form, ready to fight.

The Evil Queen and Cruella joined in and faced everyone.

"Let's do this dance," said Carlos.

Everyone then charged.

The Marvels against the heroes.

* * *

Jafar hissed loudly and swung his tail, smacking away Connor, Earl, and Oliver. They recovered quickly however, and Oliver lashed out his claws, but Jafar dodged. He also dodged Earl's spear and Connor's symbiote blade.

He lashed down with his giant fangs and attacked them, but they dodged this time. Jafar however managed to keep dodging their attacks too.

Jay clashed his sword with Helen's glass blades. They clashed repeatedly and then Jay parried and smacked her in the face with his elbow.

He slashed down on her body hard, but all it did was make a long cut that healed quickly.

"A vizier is no match for a demi-goddess," Helen laughed.

"Well how about an Infinity Stone?" asked Jay. "Dad throw!"

Jafar quickly slammed down hard on the three he was fighting and then grabbed Helen in his jaws and threw her right into the barrier, this time doing some damage.

She came falling right down, which is when Jay did a roundhouse kick so hard so flew right into a group of demons, knocking every one of them into the barrier along with herself again.

"Yeah!" Jay exclaimed. "That did some damage!"

"Actually no," said Oliver who had recovered and engaged with Jafar again. "You just pissed her off."

Jay looked up and saw Helen charge at him and tackle him onto the ground.

Jafar attempted to help, but Oliver wrapped around him, along with Connor's help, and Earl began to slash Jafar in the face with his blades.

The Evil Queen was conjuring and casting every spell, black magic, and power she could to stand up to Dora. She indeed had power she had never seen before.

"Just how freakin' powerful are you!?" she gasped.

"Powerful enough to kill you," said Dora as she blasted a beam of black, purple, and fiery energy.

The Evil Queen continued to blast back, but she knew she could not hold for long.

Carlos clashed blades with Joan who used blades made of laser energy.

"I hate Nazi fucks like you!" Carlos growled.

"Inzect!" Joan yelled. "Vu vill not inzult vat mein father uzed to pe! I am his zuccezor, und I vill help lead zee vorld into glory!"

"I...don't...understand your accent!" Carlos yelled as he headbutted her in the face and kicked her in the stomach.

He jumped to strike down on her, but she dodged with jet boots she was wearing.

She flew up and then kicked him onto the ground and began firing a laser beam on him, causing him to yell out in pain.

Cruella heard Carlos' pain but she couldn't get to him. She and Audrey were standing back to back as Terra and Erica faced them.

Erica lifted a bunch of swords from fallen soldiers and pointed them at them. She then sent them flying, but Cruella summoned her green smoke magic and created a giant figure that grabbed every sword with smoke hands.

Audrey lunged ahead and clashed with Terra. She tried to do all her moves that she had been taught to fight with, but Terra somehow kept copying her moves after she used them and used them against her.

"It's me and my dad's power," she bragged. "We can copy the moves of anyone!"

"Ain't nobody like me, EXCEPT ME!" yelled Audrey and clashed again.

Terra pushed back against her, but Audrey then spat in her face, distracting her and allow Audrey to slug her against the face repeatedly.

But Terra quickly recovered and proceeded to overpower Audrey.

The princess was no match for the ultimate assassin.

Just like how to once animal killer slash smoke magic wielder was no match for a girl who could easily control metal.

Erica had overpowered Cruella as well.

Uma held in her tentacles both Kai and Victor. She spun them around repeatedly and slammed them repeatedly.

"Ring around the rosey a pocket full of douche bags!" she sung. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Now please will you die!"

She slammed them in the dirt again. Victor and Kai were obviously getting annoyed.

"I...HATE...SINGING!" Victor roared. He managed to get a hand free and blasted lightning at Uma. But Uma was quicker. She swung Kai around, and used him as a shield.

Kai yelled out in pain as he was blasted with lightning.

"You bitch!" Kai yelled. He managed to get his hand free and blasted a laser beam, but Uma had spun her other tentacle behind her and had Victor get hit this time.

They may have been powerful, but obviously they were dumb. They kept throwing blasts, but Uma kept making them hit one another.

"I'm not afraid this time!" Uma yelled. "I am powerful!"

"HEADS UP!" a voice suddenly screamed.

Uma spun around and gasped for she could see Chad coming straight at her. Wilford had thrown him.

She tried to dodge, but was too slow and was hit by him, releasing Victor and Kai and tumbling to the ground.

Chad quickly got off her and tried to recover fast, but Wilford had already charged over and proceeded to beat Chad in his armor.

Victor and Kai had come over with blasts ready.

"Time for some payback," said Victor. And the toy began to blast Uma, causing her to scream out in pain.

* * *

The heroes were getting their butts kicked, and Maleficent could sense it.

She and Fairy Godmother were still working on destroying the Power Stone.

Several cracks were already appearing over it.

But Maleficent knew the heroes needed help.

"I have to help them," she said.

"You can't leave!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "We need to do this together. We need our combined magic!"

"And you'll have it," said Maleficent. "Here."

She began to maneuver her scepter towards Fairy Godmother's wand, and suddenly while both were still blasting magic, the scepter sunk into the wand, causing Fairy Godmother to gasp out over a sudden burst of extra magic power flowing through her.

"Hold that power and don't stop!" Maleficent ordered. She then ran towards the window and jumped out.

Fairy Godmother leaned out to see where she went, and then suddenly a giant figure rose up and flew straight towards the battlefield.

"Kick their butts Ex-Mistress of Evil," she grinned.

* * *

**Oh yeah! We all know what Maleficent has done. But will it be enough to defeat or stop the Marvels? Stay tuned to find out! **

**See you next update! Which may be later. Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Fairies to the Rescue

The heroes lay defeated on the ground.

The Marvels towered over them, laughing and preparing to kill them.

"I...don't...fall so easily!" Jay growled.

"Well unfortunately today that changes," said Helen holding up her hand. Glass blades began to form and hovered over everyone.

"Goodbye Descendants!" Kai laughed.

But their satisfaction was short lived, as everyone heard a loud roar.

They all looked up, and a giant monster flew right down and almost squished the Marvels.

They had all dodged in time and recovered quickly to see a giant purple dragon standing before them.

It was Maleficent.

"OH YEAH!" Carlos yelled. "Now you fuckers are in for it!"

Maleficent breathed heavily in, and then blasted fire right out of her mouth. The Marvels scrambled to prevent getting roasted.

Maleficent roared and swung her tail all around, smacking them each and almost roasting them a bunch of times.

Helen and Vincent were hiding behind bodies.

"She's here," Helen said. "Which means the fairy is alone!"

"I've got it," said Vincent.

Helen nodded and opened a portal, but caught the attention of the heroes.

"Hey wait!" yelled Audrey. "Where are you going!?"

Vincent quickly hopped through the portal just as Carlos, Audrey, and Uma were charging over, and Helen closed it up.

"Where did you send him!?" growled Uma.

Helen laughed.

"Let's see how your fairy friend takes on our friend," she said.

The heroes gasped, knowing where he was.

"Oh god no," said Carlos.

* * *

At the temple, Fairy Godmother was still working.

More cracks were appearing on the Power Stone, but it wasn't done yet.

Jane was still watching her mother work, but then she heard a sound that sounded like a portal opening.

She and the guards in the temple turned and saw Vincent Von Doom appear, and lightning was already charging up in his hands.

The guards all presented their spears and charged at the intruder while Jane signaled her mother.

"Keep him away from me!" she yelled. "And the stone!"

The guards charged and began attacking, but Vincent dodged them, replying with punches and electric blasts.

Two guards were blasted right out both side windows. Another lunged forward, but Vincent grabbed his spear and impaled him with his own weapon.

Two more attacked but he was faster and dodged and grabbed both their necks and snapped them.

"MOTHER!" Jane yelled, as she saw there were no more guards.

Fairy Godmother immediately stopped blasting the Power Stone and turned and blasted Vincent. He was hit by the powerful blast of magic, but he held his ground and blasted lightning back.

They both fought for strength, but Jane saw her mother was losing.

"You're old and weak Fairy Godmother!" Vicent declared. "I on the other hand am still young and kicking!"

He yelled out and charged up his lightning harder, and managed to blast Fairy Godmother into the wall.

She dropped her wand and Jane stared in horror, and then saw him heading towards the Power Stone.

"NO!" Jane yelled. Without hesitation she grabbed Fairy Godmother's wand, and then ran over to the Power Stone with her hand stretched out.

"No! Wait!" Vincent yelled. "Don't touch that stone!"

But not listening, Jane grabbed the cracked Power Stone and yelled, "Bippity Boppity Boo!"

Magic waved from the wand and Jane disappeared.

Vincent ran over, shocked and horrified.

She was gone. And she took the stone.

Because Jane took the stone, the barrier over China suddenly disappeared.

"Vincent!" Helen suddenly yelled through a comm. "What's going on!? The barrier is gone! Is the stone destroyed!?"

"No that daughter of the Fairy Godmother took it!" yelled Vincent. "She could be anywhere! And it's only a matter of time before that stone destroys her!"

"No..." Fairy Godmother moaned. "She may be strong, but she still has a lot of training needed with that wand. Which means, she couldn't have gone far."

And just like that, Vincent saw in the forest distance a quick flash of light. Both blue and purple.

"She's the forest," said Vincent. "I'm on my way but bring everyone."

He hopped out the window and flew towards the source.

Fairy Godmother got on her own comm.

"Guys Jane is in trouble!" she yelled. "She took the Power Stone and is in the forest! And the Marvels are after her! Save her! Don't let them get that stone!"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, Jane jumped out of a portal holding both the wand and the stone.

She quickly got up and looked around, and then she looked at the stone.

It, glowed purple in her hand, and power from it was seeping into her hand making purple roots and cracks. It slightly hurt, but not so much.

"I've got to get this rock out of here!" she exclaimed.

She looked around, trying to figure out a plan. And then she looked at the stone, getting an idea.

"Or actually, I could finish destroying this stupid little rock," she said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled a voice.

Jane looked up and shrieked as Vincent came crashing down, with a lightning fist that Jane had managed to dodge in time.

She looked up in fear at the masked boy in a hoodie. Suddenly a purple portal appeared and Kai came out of it.

They both looked at her as she was backing away, and then Vincent noticed the stone.

"What's going on!?" he gasped. "Why is that stone not destroying you!? It destroys any mortal who holds it!"

"I'm half-fairy douche bag!" Jane said. "Even if I'm not strong like my mother, it cannot kill me!"

"Well it may not," said Kai. "But I can kill you!"

He opened up a portal and a flamethrower-like weapon appeared. He pointed it at her while Jane stared in fear.

"Do not be a fool little girl," said Vincent. "Give us the stone, and I promise you we will spare your life."

Jane stared at them, and at the stone, and thought of only one possible idea.

"Fuck you!" she yelled. And without hesitation she opened her mouth and popped the stone in, swallowing it immedaitely.

Vincent and Kai stared in shock and awe. Jane's insides began to glow purple. It hurt much more now, but it did not kill her.

"Did...did she really just swallow that stone!?" Vincent yelled.

"You little bitch!" Kai yelled. "Now I'll just have to tear you open and get it out from you!"

"No are you crazy!?" Vincent yelled. "That stone's power is mixed with her fairy magic and blood! If we kill her, it'll explode and destroy the stone, her, and us!"

"Well then we keep her captive until Xanos comes and figures out what to do," said Kai.

"LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" Jane yelled and blasted a beam of sparkling magic at both of them, sending them flying into the trees nearby.

They stared down at her as she began to run.

"Guys, we have a problem," said Vincent through his comm. "The fairy bitch ate the stone. So, we can't kill her. Capture her at all means necessary."

* * *

**Oh my! Jane ate the Power Stone! WTF!? What will happen next!? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin**


	18. Forest Fight

Jane ran through the forest surprisingly with incredible speed, stamina, and strength.

The Power Stone in her stomach was enhancing her, but it wasn't helping her with the fact that Kai and Vincent were chasing her, and blasting at her.

She dodged and blasted back, but they wouldn't stop.

Eventually Jane decided to stop running and blasted a force field like wave that hit both Vincent and Kai, petrifying them both.

They fell motionless on the ground and Jane thought she was fine, until Wilford came charging through the forest.

She screamed out and began to run, but just as Wilford was closing in, Chad came right behind her and grabbed Wilford.

"Ready for Round 2?" he asked. He then threw Wilford on the ground and punched him over and over again. Wilford managed to push him back and was about to starting punch him when Jane blasted him with the wand, which unleashed a much more powerful blast thanks to the Power Stone.

Wilford was sent flying through several tree, knocking them all down.

"Oh boy! Football!" Chad exclaimed. "I'll go get a touchdown!"

He ran after Wilford, but once again, more Marvels came.

* * *

Jane saw Oliver chasing after her grabbing one tree to the next, while next to him Connor swung from symbiote webs after her.

She blasted at them, but they dodged, and Connor shot another web which stuck to Jane's foot.

Unable to move, she screamed as Connor and Oliver closed in, but then Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen appeared ready to fight them.

The Evil Queen shot bladed waves which cut Oliver's claws and Connor's webs. They crashed into the ground but quickly recovered, and Oliver's tentacle claws repaired themselves.

"The one thing my father never thought of," he said. "Repairable claws.

"He also had four of them," said Jafar. "That way he could sit back and let them do the fighting. But you just waste your breath fighting with two."

"Oh I am so going to squeeze your guts out!" Oliver growled. He lunged his claws, but Jafar leaned back and dodged them, and then recovered and blasted magic sending Oliver flying.

Connor summoned two huge symbiote claws and slashed at Cruella and the Evil Queen, but they dodge them.

Cruella made a blade with her green smoke magic which clashed with those blades. She was literally fighting with her mouth as smoke was coming out of them.

The Evil Queen snuck up behind Connor and blasted magic, but the symbiote in Connor made a shield.

Even though he blocked it, he was too distracted to go after Jane, who began to run again.

* * *

Suddenly, Dora appeared right in front of her with black magic in her hands. She wasted no time and blasted at Jane, but Jane already had the wand prepared and blasted back. Even with the Power Stone in her, Dora put up more of a resistance.

"I'm the daughter of an interdimensional demon," Dora smirked. "I can stand up to any stone you throw at me!"

Jane continued to blast back, but was slowly losing. And to make matters worse, Joan was sneaking up behind her.

But before she could fire any gun, a tentacle wrapped around her, and then Dora.

Jane saw Uma lift them both up and repeatedly hit them against one another, eventually knocking each other out.

She then proceeded to throw then into the forest.

"Thanks Uma!" Jane yelled.

Uma smiled, but before she could say anything, a ton of metal completely enveloped Uma, trapping her.

Erica was flying in on a metal disk, with a ton of swords in the air.

She also saw Earl and Terra walking forward.

Jane began to run, and one by one a sword was shot down, narrowly hitting her.

* * *

Jane continuously jumped and ran and dodged, but Erica had tons of more to come.

Earl and Terra were just along for the ride, waiting for Jane to get exhausted or stabbed.

Erica then threw a ton that landed in front of Jane, stopping her.

With no time to run past them, more swords surrounded her and blocked her in, trapping her.

The three approached her with wicked smiles.

"Damn I would so love to peel open your flesh and guts and rip out that stone," said Earl. "But a shame I can't."

"Well at least I can do this," said Terra.

She pulled out a gun and literally shot Jane in the head. Jane yelled out in pain, but the bullet still bounced off with killing her, due to the Power Stone.

She proceeded to shoot her multiple times without them killing her while everyone laughed.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on Terra's shoulder, and she turned around to an angry Carlos.

"You will not fire one more bullet on my girlfriend," he growled before pulling up her mask and punching her straight in her exposed face.

Earl turned to him before Jay tackled him onto the ground and engaged in a fight. Erica was about to join in when suddenly Audrey came out from a portal above and tackled her onto the ground.

Jane used the wand to blast away the swords, and grabbed one for protection as she began to run again, but then she finally appeared.

* * *

Helen appeared from a portal, and made about a thousand clones of herself.

"You're not going anywhere," she said. "You're going to stay here and wait for our master to arrive and pull that stone out of you."

Jane gripped the wand and sword, and made a fighting stance.

Helen laughed.

"You, a weak little fairy, think you can stand up to all of me?" she asked.

"Not alone," said a voice.

Helen looked up and her and her clones gasped, and Jane turned and gasped too.

Lonnie, and every villain and VK came out, ready to fight.

"We've got this," said Lonnie. "You keep running!"

Jane nodded and let the army run past her while Helen's copies charged too.

Jane used the wand to teleport around it all and kept on running.

But then disaster struck. She ran straight up to the very edge of a cliff, almost falling off.

* * *

Jane stepped back and turned away from the cliff, only to find the real Helen standing before her again.

"It's just you and me little bitch," she said forming two glass blades. "I assure you I will not let Xanos down."

Jane gripped the sword and wand.

"I'll just kill you myself, you parasite," she said.

She charged and clashed with Helen, but she parried and knocked her back. She spun and slashed but Jane hopped back in time.

She blasted magic from the wand, but Helen dodged and threw blades at Jane.

They barely missed her neck, grazing the sides.

Jane clashed again twice, trying to overpower her. But apparently not even with the Power Stone in her was she a match for the daughter of the Goddess of Death.

Helen smirked, and suddenly a glass spike stabbed Jane from right behind, not fatally, but still hurting her.

Helen then pushed her down on it, causing Jane to scream out in pain.

"Don't worry, this won't kill you," she said. "But it'll hold you long enough for Xanos too..."

Before she could continue, a giant spear appeared right through Helen's stomach.

The glass stabbing Jane vanished as Helen was lifted into the air with the weapon stabbing her.

Jane saw it was coming from the spear Beast and Belle were holding.

"Oh yeah!" she yelled. "Go former king and queen!"

They both chuckled at Jane before taking the spear and sticking it into the ground, with Helen still on it.

But Helen didn't die.

"I told you..." Helen said as she spat out black blood. "I'm part god!"

"But you're still vulnerable to magic," said Belle. "Like the kind we put on the spear."

Helen looked up and tried to move, but she couldn't.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" she roared.

"A paralysis potion," said a voice. "You won't be able to move for a while."

Jane looked up and saw her mother walk out, along with Carlos.

Carlos ran over to Jane and hugged her.

"You're both okay!" Jane gasped.

"Yeah I beat that Terra to a pulp," said Carlos.

"There is no time," said Fairy Godmother interrupting them. "Where is the stone?"

"Um...here?" Jane said pointing to her stomach.

"You ate it!?" Fairy Godmother yelled. "Dammit! Now I have to carefully teleport it out of you. Give me the wand!"

* * *

Jane was about to hand her mother the wand, when suddenly and eerie breeze blew in.

A chill was sent up everyone's spines.

A feeling that something dark and evil was coming.

"What's going on?" asked Jane.

"He's coming," said Jane. "He's here!"

* * *

**Oh no! I think we know who they are talking about! Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Out of Time

The heroes had finally done it.

All the Marvels lay defeated on the floor of the forest.

Well...not all of them.

From out of nowhere a chilling breeze came out of nowhere.

Everyone could feel it. And it felt like something dark was coming.

"I don't like this feeling," said Jay.

"What's going on?" gasped Audrey.

"He's coming!" Vincent said as he was being magically held up by Jafar. "He's coming!"

"He's coming!" chanted Oliver. "He's coming!"

All the Marvels began chanting the same thing.

And then suddenly, he appeared.

A blue portal opened up and out walked Xanos, staring at his Infinity Gauntlet.

"Xanos!" Chad yelled out.

"They failed," said Uma. "Mal and the others failed to stop him from getting the stone!"

Xanos stared around, looking at the heroes, villains, and VKs standing near him and in the distance.

Everyone just stared frozen with fear and Xanos did nothing for about a minute but gaze around.

He then walked over to Kai who was on the ground and picked him up by the neck with his gauntlet.

"You all fail to get the Power Stone?" he growled calmly.

"Too...strong master!" Kai gagged. "But it's here! Still here!"

"Where?" Xanos asked.

"In the belly of Fairy Godmother's daughter," Kai said. "You can't kill her or tear her open! It'll explode with her!"

* * *

Unknown to them, Jane heard that part.

And she had an idea. A horrible, and terrible idea.

"Carlos," Jane said. "You need to take the wand."

"What?" Carlos asked, getting the attention of Fairy Godmother.

"You need to take this wand, and you need to kill me!" she yelled.

Carlos was frozen for a second, and then he screamed, "WHATTTTTTT!?"

"Jane what are you doing!?" Fairy Godmother yelled. "Kill you!?"

"It's the only way!" Jane yelled. "My magic in me is fused with the Power Stone. If I die, it'll die too!"

"But you're ignoring that first thing you said!" Carlos yelled. "YOU'LL DIE!"

"It's the only way to stop him," said Jane. "There is no time to carefully extract it out of me."

"There has to be another way!" Fairy Godmother yelled. "I will not watch my daughter die!"

"Yes there is another way!" Helen yelled. "Surrender! Let Xanos..."

Beast kicked her right in the face before she could say anything else.

"Carlos," Jane said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You know it has to be done. There is no other way."

"But...but I don't want to lose you," Carlos said, shedding a tear. "And I don't want to kill you! I love you!"

"And I love you too," said Jane, shedding tears too. "But I don't want Xanos to win. If he gets the stone, we lose. He'll do whatever his master plan is. I can't let that happen to Auradon."

"Jane..." Carlos sobbed. "I...I...I ca..."

"Carlos..." Jane said. "We...are...out of time."

Carlos just stared into her eyes, filled with tears like his.

And yet he knew she was right. It had to be done.

One life for an entire kingdom.

* * *

Xanos stared out at Jane in the distance grinning.

"In her stomach?" he asked. "Nothing the Space Stone can't handle."

He threw Kai aside and walked ahead.

"Get it master!" Kai said. "Victory is in our grasp!"

Xanos walked slowly ahead, and every good guy charged.

Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen all threw magic and spells, but Xanos opened up portals that swallowed all three separate blasts, and opened new ones that shot right back at the three.

Chad came flying ahead with a power punch in the armor, but Xanos used the Reality Stone and turned the armor into water, leaving Chad powerless.

Audrey, not knowing what to do, threw her sword right at Xanos but he used the Time Stone to freeze it in place, and then blasted her away with the Mind Stone.

Uma unleashed her tentacles at Xanos, actually managing to wrap around him. But he used the Space Stone to escape and then blasted her too with the Mind Stone.

The entire army of VKs, heroes, and villains charged but Xanos used the Soul Stone to give life to every single sword in the ground from Erica's attack earlier.

The turned into living swords that everyone was forced to fight or run away from.

No matter what anyone did, they could not stop Xanos.

* * *

Jane and Carlos could see him approaching.

"It's now or never!" Jane yelled. "Carlos do it!"

Carlos turned, and nodded.

"I love you Jane," he sobbed. "And I will never forget you."

He pulled her close and kissed her lips for a long time.

When he was done, he took the wand from her hands and stood a few feet away.

"NO!" Fairy Godmother yelled. "Don't you dare..."

She tried to tackle Carlos, but Beast and Belle got to her first and tackled her onto the ground.

She was screaming and struggling to escape.

"It has to be done!" Belle yelled.

"I'm sorry Fairy Godmother," said Beast. "But we can't let you stop them."

"Please!" cried Fairy Godmother. "She's my daughter!"

Carlos turned and nodded.

"I know," he said.

"NOOOOOO!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

Carlos turned back to Jane and held the wand over his head.

Jane nodded, and Carlos yelled, "Bippity Boppity Boo!"

A blast of powerful magic shot right at Jane, hitting her all over and causing her to yell out in pain.

* * *

Xanos looked up and saw Carlos blasting Jane.

He defeated all the people in the army and continued walking.

Jay was the only one left, and he charged with his sword raised high.

Xanos however trapped him in a barrier with the Space Stone.

He repeatedly banged on the wall while Xanos kept walking.

He was approaching Carlos and Jane as Carlos blasted Jane.

Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother looked up at him but before they could do anything he blasted them away.

Carlos knew Xanos was right behind him, with no one else to defend him.

He stared down at Jane, who's entire body was beginning to glow and crack.

Xanos smirked and pointed his gauntlet.

"End of the line boy," he said.

But then suddenly, a dark shadows loomed over everyone.

Carlos looked up and from behind the cliff, Maleficent rose up.

"I'M STILL HERE!" she roared.

She breathed in, and blasted fire right at Xanos.

Xanos blasted the Mind Stone and the beams collided.

Carlos knew this would buy time. But he could hardly stand it.

Jane cried out in pain and continued to crack. But he would not stop.

"For the kingdom," he said in his mind. "Whatever...it takes!"

He yelled out loudly and blasted an even more powerful beam.

Xanos stared done as Jane glowed brighter and brighter.

The cracks were bigger and all over and Jane glowed her brightest.

Carlos covered his eyes and then...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Everyone was knocked off their feet.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. And it's coming up right next right now. Being written now.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Review please! REVIEW!**


	20. I am Forever

Carlos opened his eyes quickly after being knocked to the ground.

It actually took him a few seconds to realize he was on the ground.

He sat up, still feeling pain from what felt like an explosion.

He then had to realize it was an explosion.

And soon enough he horrifically remembered what the explosion was.

He stood up looked up in front of him, and fell back to his knees.

A crater right on the edge of the cliff lay in the ground. It was exactly where Jane had been.

Jane was right there. That crater was her.

Carlos had killed her. She exploded.

Jane was dead, and so was the Power Stone.

Carlos dropped Fairy Godmother's wand which suddenly separated back into the wand and Maleficent's scepter.

He then proceeded to cry. He cried and cried and would not stop crying.

Maleficent flew up again, having been knocked back to and reverted back to her human form.

She looked down at the crater and sadly sighed while Carlos sobbed out loud.

Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother recovered next and were also horrified to see the crater.

Fairy Godmother burst into tears and ran right to the edge of the crater.

"My daughter..." she sobbed. "MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!"

She angrily stared at Carlos.

"YOU ARE FAILING EVERY CLASS I WILL TEACH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!" she cried and screamed. "ONE BIG FAT FUCKING F! AND PERMENANT DETENTION TOO! YOU KILLED...MY DAUGHTER!"

Belle and Beast just sighed and let Fairy Godmother cry.

Xanos finally recovered too, as did Helen right nearby who was now able to walk again and no longer impaled.

He walked right over to Carlos and stared down.

"The Power Stone is gone master," Helen said. "We...have failed."

All the Marvels walked over in defeat. But Xanos was not upset.

He actually seemed pretty happy.

"Fail?" he asked. "No we have not."

Everyone just stared.

"This is not the time for sadness," he said. "This is the time for glory. Rejoice!"

"You're a monster," Carlos sobbed. "Look at what you made me do!"

"Do not cry boy," Xanos said. "In a few seconds, you'll have nothing to cry over."

Carlos looked up just as Xanos suddenly activated the Time Stone.

Circles that looked like clocks appeared on his arm and he began to spin them.

Carlos suddenly saw the crater beginning to fill back up, and the smoke from the explosion return.

He horrifically realized what was happening.

Soon he could see Jane's body repairing itself from within the explosion and from the blast of the wand, until finally, Jane was fully returned and in her position waiting for Carlos to blast her.

"NO!" Carlos yelled, realizing that Xanos had rewound time.

He tried to attack but Xanos blasted him, and everyone else but the Marvels away.

Jane opened her eyes and saw herself still alive and the Marvel towering above her.

Before she could move or even scream, Xanos lifted her up and closed her mouth with the Reality Stone.

He walked up to her and smiled.

"Now let's get that stone out of you," he said.

He activated the Space Stone, and in a few seconds the Power Stone fell through a small portal and into his hand.

He then threw Jane to Carlos, who hugged her tightly now that she was still alive.

* * *

All the heroes had recovered and were charging at Xanos, but they were blocked by the Marvels.

Xanos with the Power Stone in his hand, raised his gauntlet high, and plucked it right into the slot.

Immediately the entire gauntlet glowed different colors and poured energy into Xanos. He yelled out in pain as it flowed through him.

But he soon got a hold on it and presented it to all the heroes.

"Behold!" he yelled out. "I am this world's savior! The bringer of balance. It's one true hero! And now I shall snap my fingers, and all will be made right!"

"NO!" everyone yelled out.

"I...AM...FOREVER!" Xanos yelled as he put his fingers together, just about to snap.

But then suddenly, he froze, as he heard something form behind him.

* * *

He couldn't see at first, but everyone else saw a portal form behind him.

And then a figure jumped out with a sword rasied high and yelling.

Xanos quickly spun around, and then he could only feel a sword plunge through his heart.

He gasped and looked up, staring into the raging eyes of Ben who held the sword.

Everyone gasped out, including the Marvels.

Ben had stabbed Xanos.

One by one the other heroes from the Underworld hopped out.

"Oh my god it worked," said Mal.

"He did it!" Hades exclaimed.

Xanos gagged and yelled out louder as Ben shoved the sword deeper.

"Forever my ass," he said. "You sir, are nothing but dead."

Xanos gagged a bit louder, and then went silent.

Ben let go of the sword and everyone gasped as Xanos' body hit the ground and lay motionless.

Xanos...was dead.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Review please!**


	21. NO!

Everyone just stared.

Xanos was dead.

He was truly dead.

Ben happily stood up and stared at everyone.

"Xanos is dead!" he yelled. "We...HAVE WON!"

The heroes all cheered out while the Marvels stared horrifically.

"And boy do we have plans for all of you," Mal said to them.

"And I too have plans for you all," said a voice all too familiar.

Everyone stared around, hearing the voice but seeing nothing.

"Did you really think...I would be that easy to kill?" it said.

Ben quickly looked down at Xanos' body which suddenly turned to red dust.

Jane screamed out as Ben and everyone turned and saw Xanos suddenly appear from red dust as well.

He was alive!

Ben saw the Reality Gem glowing too.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

"And illusion!" Vincent gasped. "From the Reality Gauntlet."

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Helen.

Xanos smirked.

"Like I said," he said. "I am...forever."

"NO!" Ben yelled, but Xanos suddenly made the snapping motion, and snapped.

There was a white flash, and everything went silent.

* * *

**Yet another Cliffhanger**


	22. The End?

The white flash lasted only a second.

Everyone stood up and looked around.

And they were horrified. The heroes were at least.

And when I say heroes, I mean the VKs and villains, and only ones like Ben, Beast, Belle, Lonnie and the other main ones.

The other heroes like Mulan were gone.

And the forest was gone too.

It was now a barren land with all the trees burned.

And all of Auradon was changed too.

The sky was red and black with fiery clouds. The kingdoms in the distance had smoke rising from them.

The water surrounding the Isle of the Lost was now lava, and the island was now a giant castle.

The Marvels stared out in shock and soon joy.

"This is it?" Terra asked. "We did it?"

"Yes," said Xanos. "This is Auradon, no this is the entire world, where the only thing that exists is evil."

"What have you done!?" Jay yelled.

"Xanos had a plan to turn all of Auradon evil," said Ben. "And I think he just did it!"

"That's impossible!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

"No it is not," said Xanos. "I am happy to say that what has been done is very real. Balance has finally been brought. One world where all is good, and one where all is evil."

"Where did my mother go!?" yelled Lonnie.

"And where's Hercules!?" roared Chad.

"Out there somewhere in the kingdom," said Xanos. "Doing what I made them into. Being evil and causing terror and mayhem."

"What are you saying?" Uma asked fearfully.

"Every hero, every hero child, every warrior, wizard, even every innocent bystander, has been turned evil. Everything in this world is now evil!"

"But what about us?" asked Mal. "We're still the same!"

"Yeah I know," said Xanos. "That's because I had something different in mind for some of you."

"Some?" asked Carlos.

"You see, all you villains are nothing but traitors," said Xanos. "And the heroes that remain, what's about to happen is because some of these people care deeply about you."

"What have you done!?" yelled Evie.

Suddenly, Layla yelled out.

Everyone turned and horrifically saw Layla's hand turning to dust.

She stared at everyone before her entire body turned to dust and disappeared.

Uma gasped out loudly.

Her sister just turned to dust.

"LAYLA!" Ursula yelled.

She began to run over to where she had just stood, but then suddenly she too began to turn to dust.

She managed to turn around and face everyone before she completely became dust.

Soon enough, almost everyone in the crowd began screaming out before turning to dust.

Ben watched with horror as Yzma and her children turned to dust and blew away. It was happening to almost every villain.

"Captain!" Gil and Harry yelled to Uma. "What's happening to us!?"

Uma just too see Harry and Gil run over, but they never made it to her. They fell and turned to dust.

Soon followed Captain Hook, Gaston, and the rest of their children.

"Dad!" Hades heard Desmond and Haddie yell. He turned and gasped as they were becoming dust.

He ran over as fast as he could and reached out to them, only to feel dust.

But before he could start crying, his hand began to turn to dust too.

"What!? No!" he yelled. "I'm...I'm a god! I AM A..."

He could not finish his sentence before he completely dusted away.

Maleficent, Cruella, the Evil Queen, and Jafar Nstared at the Horned King and his family as well as Dr. Facilier, who held all his three daughters tight as they all turned to dust.

"Jane!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

Jane turned just to see her mother turning to dust.

"MOM! NO!" Jane screamed running over.

Fairy Godmother fell to her knees, and quickly shoved her wand into Jane's hand.

"Protect the kingdom!" she commanded. "Stop them at all..."

She couldn't finish before she dusted away, leaving Jane shocked and horrified.

Ben turned to his parents, and almost screamed. Belle was in Beast's hands, and both of them were turning to dust.

They looked and stared at Ben

"No... no. No. No. No! Mom! Dad, no..." he yelled out.

"Ben?" they asked before they dusted away, leaving Ben horrified.

All the villains and their kids were gone and turned to dust, except for Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, and the Evil Queen.

Jay heard the sound of Lonnie yell and without hesitation dashed over to her and grabbed her as she fell down, not yet turning to dust.

But he knew it was about to happen.

"Jay! Jay!" Lonnie gasped. "What's happening!? I'm scared."

"It's okay," said Jay. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I will stay here right by your side."

Lonnie sighed heavily and stared at Jay.

Jay looked at her hand and saw it beginning to crack. But then he saw something else horrific.

His hand was cracking too. He gasped so loud that Lonnie looked up and saw they were both cracking.

Lonnie stared into his eyes and quickly pulled him down and kissed him.

"We'll both be together on the other side," she said breaking their kiss for a second before going right back.

She and Jay continued to kiss as they both dusted away.

Jafar had seen them and tried to run over but he was too late. He fell to his knees as he stared at the dust that was once his son.

Jane and Doug stared around horrifically as almost everyone had dusted away.

"Doug!" Evie suddenly yelled.

Doug turned to see Evie starting to break away.

"NO!" Doug yelled.

"EVIE!" the Evil Queen yelled.

They both ran over, but Evie was breaking away faster.

"I LOVE YOU B..." she started to say before Doug reached her, and ended up hugging a bunch of dust.

The Evil Queen broke into tears as Doug was covered in her daughter's dust remains.

Jane was staring around and back into Carlos. She quickly grabbed his hand.

"What's happening?" she asked horrifically.

"I don't know," Carlos timidly asked. "But...oh god no."

Carlos never finished his sentence. Jane felt Carlos' hand disappear, and only saw ash fall to the ground.

She screamed out loudly attracting the attention of Cruella, who screamed too.

Chad and Audrey hugged each other tightly, just case either disappeared.

"Ben!" Ben suddenly heard.

He turned and saw Mal and he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mal," he said. "You're okay. I'm right here. I promise you we're going to survive this."

"Ben..." Mal said. "I don't feel so good."

Ben froze, and stared at Mal.

"No!" he gasped in his mind.

Mal was already collapsing to the ground.

"Some...something is happening," Mal gasped.

"No! No! No! No! Not you too!" Ben gasped.

He realized there was nothing he could do. He just stared at the horrified Mal.

"Please! Ben! I'm scared!" she cried. don't know what's-I don't know what's happening. I don't-I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Ben please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go...I..."

Ben just stared at her with tears in his eyes. She realized it was inevitable.

"I love you," she said.

Ben stared down and nodded.

"I love you too," he said.

He leaned down to kiss her lips one last time...but it was too late.

Mal faded away and turned to dust right before Ben could kiss her.

Ben just stared horrifically at where Mal once was.

He looked all around as he stood up, while Maleficent was running over to where Mal had been and began screaming and crying.

Ben looked all around them.

They were all gone.

Everyone.

All turned to dust.

Everyone was gone.

All except for him, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, the Evil Queen, Uma, Jane, Doug, Chad, and Audrey.

They...were...gone.

* * *

Ben could nothing but cry out loudly.

After he cried for a good minute, he turned and stared at all the Marvels, who were almost on the verge of laughing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" he roared.

"Simple," Xanos said. "I wiped them from existence. Both because their traitors, and for you all to be the first part of our world of evil. You're suffering. Everyone you've ever loved is now gone."

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Ben roared as he grabbed a sword and charged.

Xanos held out the gauntlet and blasted him away with the Power Stone.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jane yelled raising her mother's wand, but Helen magically pulled it right out of her hand.

"I'll be taking that now," she said.

Xanos raised the gauntlet again and forced everyone down to their knees with the Space Stone.

"You...you won't get away with this," Ben said. "I'll kill you! And then I'll find a way to bring everyone back! They can't be gone forever!"

"Oh but they are," said Xanos. "What is done is done, and can never be changed. I...am...forever."

He then made the Mind Stone glow and everyone began to slowly pass out.

Ben stared up at the Marvel now finally laughing.

He had lost his parents. His friends. His girlfriend. And now all of Auradon.

The heroes had lost.

And what came next, was only a mystery.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Coming January 1****st****, 2020**

**Review please dearies**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
